Your Name
by sasuke fans
Summary: Request for Fujiwaraa/ mereka, berbeda tempat, berbeda waktu, berbeda sikap-perilaku / masing-masing mendapat mimpi aneh yang terkesan realistis / sebagai perantara untuk mencegah kematian salah satu dari mereka / masa lalu dan masa kini / semua tampak membuatnya terkejut. "Aku ingin kesempatan kedua!" /Oneshoot - DLDR - Enjoy for read.


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

.

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

 **.**

 **Request for Fujiwaraa**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Terinspirasi dari anime movie Kimi no na wa (Request for Fujiwaraa), Cuma mengambil inti alur dan mulai mencampurnya dengan ide yang terlintas di pikiran author, sejujurnya ini amat sangat susah, jika ingin mengambil langsung keseluruhan alurnya, tidak bisa dan feelnya kurang, sasu dan taki itu bertolak belakang dari sikap mereka berdua, si saku dan mitsuha gampang-gampang saja, author sulit mendapat feel jika sasu terlalu berlebihan OC, dan akhirnya author pilih jalan tengah dengan mengambil konsep alur lain tapi tetap berpatokan pada Kimi no na wa, jangan pikir langsung mendapat ide, author harus membuat konsepnya cukup lama hahaha, sungguh mengganggu jika tidak dapat ide, jadi kepikiran terus, tapi setelah ide itu muncul, woow, alurnya jadi keren. Menurut author XD

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut patutnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, jika pun ada kesamaan itu hanya unsur yang tidak di sengaja, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

Jadilah pembaca yang bijak.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kirigakure : 02 Juni 2019**

 **Tiidididitttt... Tiidididitttt... Tiidididitttt...**

Mencoba menggapai jam beker ku dan mematikannya, menghembuskan napas perlahan, bangun dengan perasaan yang sangat bimbang, aneh? Apa kau pernah merasakan jika ada sesuatu yang kau lupa? Apa? Aku pun tak tahu, duduk di atas futon dan menatap telapak tangan kananku, mau di pikir berapa kali pun aku tidak tahu akan sesuatu yang tengah ku lupakan, rasanya begitu sedih dan jantungku kadang berdebar-debar, mencoba mengingatnya, nihil, perasaan kehilangan itu terus membayangiku di kala terbangun di pagi hari.

Jika seseorang memiliki kekuatan menggali pikiran yang telah hilang, akan ku bayar berapa pun, asalkan mereka bisa mengetahui hal yang terkubur dalam pikiranku, ini sering terjadi dan aku tidak bisa menghindarinya.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah bangun?" Ucap nenekku dari arah luar kamar. Sakura, lebih lengkapnya Haruno Sakura, di saat musim semi, di kota ini akan ramai dengan bunga Sakura yang bermekaran, ibuku suka dengan bunga itu, dia memberi nama yang dengan bunga Sakura padaku.

"Iya, aku akan segera keluar." Ucapku.

Kembali mengelah napas, menggulung futonku ( kasur lantai ) dan menyimpannya di lemari kasur, berjalan ke kamar mandi sebelum menuju dapur, sejenak mencuci muka, menatap cermin, memandangi wajahku yang terpantul pada cermin itu, ini masih terasa aneh, ku harap sesuatu yang terlupakan itu akan segera membuatku ingat kembali.

Di dapur, mulai menyiapkan sarapan, menggoreng dua telur mata sapi setengah matang, bersamaan dengan daging tipis di satu wajan, mengecek nasi yang sudah mulai matang di _rice coocker_ dan menaruhnya di dua mangkuk nasi, segelas teh hangat untuk nenekku dan kopi susu untukku, ritual pagi yang sudah menjadi rutinitasku sebelum pergi bekerja. Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan nenekku di rumah yang cukup besar ini, masih kental dengan rumah tradisional jepang, di sebelah rumah ada kuil, satu-satunya kuil di kota ini.

Kota Kirigakure, hanya sebuah kota kecil, luas pulaunya pun tak seluas kota-kota besar lainnya, di sini fasilitas masih belum lebih berkembang, hanya ada beberapa supermarket terhitung 2 dan tersebar di beberapa tempat, tidak ada cafe apalagi restoran mewah, tidak ada gedung pencakar langit, hanya gedung berlantai 3 yang sudah termasuk gedung tertinggi di sini, masih banyak pepohonan rindang, area persawahan dan ladang, kendaraan masih sedikit dan tidak pernah sekali pun ada yang namanya macet. Di sini masih terlihat seperti desa, desa yang mulai berkembang, tapi ini bukan desa, ini hanya kota kecil, budaya masih menjadi hal yang utama, di pagi hari kau bisa melihat beberapa murid sekolah naik sepeda jika rumahnya cukup jauh dari sekolah atau malas untuk berjalan, karena pulau Kirigakure tidak terlalu luas, jika kau melihat dari arah dermaga atau pelabuhan, kota ini seperti membangun di atas gunung, rumah-rumah cukup tinggi di atas, banyak jalanan menanjak dan menurun, pembelokkan tajam, mirip area lintasan ke gunung. Penduduk yang tidak begitu banyak namun mereka sangat ramah, serasa di sini adalah keluarga semua.

Setelah lulus SMA, aku bekerja sebagai seorang karyawan biasa. Di salah satu gedung kantor yang harus di tempuh dengan naik bis, berharap aku akan pergi keluar dari kota kecil ini, hanya saja aku masih memperhatikan nenekku dan kesehatannya, beliau sudah terlalu tua, lagi pula di kota ini jauh lebih bagus untuk tempat tinggal di usia tua, udara sejuk dan polusi masih sangat minim. Kedua orang tuaku? Mereka sudah meninggal di saat aku masih kecil, hanya nenekku satu-satunya orang tua bagiku.

"Nenek sarapan sudah siap." Ucapku. Aku tidak boleh terlambat dan mulai meninggalkan dapur, mandi dan bersiap.

Nenekku, dia seorang wanita penjaga kuil, makanya rumah tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari kuil, nenekku termasuk generasi terakhir, seharusnya tugas itu akan segera turun padaku, tapi nenek memikirkan hal lain, dia ingin aku menggapai apa yang sudah menjadi tujuan hidupku, soal menjadi penjaga kuil, nenekku merasa dia masih punya umur hingga 100 tahun lagi untuk hidup, beliau memang seperti itu, selalu bercanda gurau, mendekati umur 82, umurnya yang cukup membuatku tidak bisa menyangkanya, dia masih terlihat segar bugar, meskipun penyakit pinggangnya suka kumat.

Sudah mengenakan kemeja putih dan rok hitam span selututku. Berjalan menuju meja makan yang terdapat tv di sana, kita bisa sarapan sambil mendengar berita, nenekku sudah duduk dan memulai sarapannya. Mengikat rambut _softpink_ sepinggangku menjadi model ekor kuda.

"Kau akan lembur?" Tanya nenekku, beliau tengah mendengar berita.

"Tidak nek, aku akan pulang siang." Ucapku, mulai menyantap nasi dan laukku,

 _ **(Suara tv)** : Berita hari ini datang dari kota Konoha, setelah kasus kecelakaan beruntung akibat gempa yang tiba-tiba terjadi dan mengalami ambruknya jalur kereta di stasiun Konoha 5 tahun yang lalu, jalur yang rusak sudah di buka kembali, perbaikan yang cukup lama dan kepala pimpinan stasiun sudah menyediakan kembali 6 unit kereta baru._

"Kenapa di Kirigakure tidak ada kereta yaa?" Ucapku.

"Jaman dahulu, saat masih penjajahan, beberapa warga di paksa untuk membuat rel kereta api, pada akhirnya setelah kota ini mendapat kemerdekaannya, pembangunan itu terhenti, bahkan beberapa kali pergantian walikota, mereka selalu sibuk mengurus hal lain, seperti yang lebih menonjol dari kota ini, penghasil terbaik bahan-bahan perkebunan dan tambang, pada akhirnya rencana pengadaan kereta tak kunjung di kerjakan dan mereka tidak pernah sekali pun melirik proposal untuk melanjutkannya." Jelas nenekku.

"Hoo, sayang sekali, rel itu hanya di biarkan begitu saja, padahal masih bisa di lanjutkan lagi." Ucapku, pemerintah itu terus mengembangkan hal lain tapi tidak mengembangkan sedikit kota ini menjadi lebih modern, bukannya akan lebih baik jika bepergian jauh menggunakan kereta cepat dari pada bis. Melirik jam, "Oh ya ampun, nenek aku berangkat dulu." Lanjutku, menghabiskan sisa sarapanku, menaruh piring kotor di westafel dan bergegas pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap nenekku.

"Iya." Balasku cepat.

Berjalan keluar rumah, menuruni tangga, rumahku cukup tinggi ke atas karena areanya berbukit, harus berjalan beberapa meter ke arah halte, kadang aku bisa melihat separuh pembuatan rel yang tidak di lanjutkan, cukup jauh dari arah jalanku, hampir mendekati dermaga besinya berkarat, bagian kayunya sudah lapuk, bahkan ada yang rusak dan menghilang, dulunya mereka masih menggunakan bahan besi dan kayu keras, beberapa tanaman liar menutupi sebagian kayu-kayunya, di ujung rel bagian satunya, sudah terdapat gudang dan ujungnya lainnya, masuk pada genangan air laut, mungkin di situ pernah ada daratan, dulu sekali, tapi air laut mulai naik dan daratannya sudah menghilang, aku rasa itu menjadi hal yang wajar dengan adanya pemanasan global, pesisir pantai perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang, itu menurut informasi yang pernah ku dengar

 **Deg. Deg. Deg.**

Berhenti, aku merasakan detak jantungku yang tidak normal, seperti saat terbangun dari tidur pagiku, aku sudah cek kesehatanku pada dokter, tapi mereka hanya menganggapku lelah dan denyut jantungku stabil, tidak ada tanda-tanda penyakit yang menyerang jantungku, kembali semuanya membuatku bingung sendiri. Oh iya, di sini sama sekali tidak ada rumah sakit, yang ada hanya klinik, aku salut pada dokter-dokter yang mau bekerja di kota kecil ini.

Jika saja waktu bisa di putar kembali, aku ingin ke masa lalu dan melihat satu persatu hal yang sudah ku lewati, kalau bisa aku ingin mencatatnya dengan sangat teliti agar tidak lupakan satu hal pun.

Apa?

Aku melupakan apa?"

Seseorang?

Sesuatu?

Perihal?

Kenangan?

Atau...,

...

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **[ YOUR NAME ]**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

* * *

 **Kirigakure : Senin- 18 april 2017**

 **Tiidididitttt... Tiidididitttt... Tiidididitttt...**

Mencoba menggapai jam beker ku dan mematikannya, menghembuskan napas perlahan, bangun dengan perasaan yang sangat bimbang, aneh? Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa mengingat mimpiku dengan jelas, setelah tidur dan bangun begitu saja.

"Sakura, kau akan terlambat ke sekolah." Ucap nenekku dari arah luar kamar.

"Iya, aku sudah bangun." Ucapku. Haruno Sakura, murid SMA kelas 2 di SMA Kiri.

Kembali mengelah napas, menggulung futonku dan menyimpannya di lemari kasur, berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mencuci muka, setelahnya mulai menyiapkan sarapan, menggoreng dua telur mata sapi setengah matang, bersamaan dengan daging tipis di satu wajan, mengecek nasi yang sudah mulai matang di rice coocker, menaruhnya di dua mangkuk nasi, segelas teh hangat untuk nenekku dan susu untukku, ritual pagi yang sudah menjadi rutinitasku sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan nenekku di rumah yang cukup besar ini, masih kental dengan rumah tradisional jepang, di sebelah rumah ada kuil, satu-satunya kuil di kota ini.

"Nenek sarapan sudah siap." Ucapku. Aku tidak boleh terlambat dan mulai meninggalkan dapur, mandi dan bersiap.

Mengenakan seragam musim panas, rambut _softpink_ sepinggang ku sisir rapi dan ku biarkan tergerai. Berjalan menuju meja makan yang terdapat tv di sana, kita bisa sarapan sambil mendengar berita, nenekku sudah berada di meja makan dan memulai sarapannya.

 _ **(suara tv) :** walikota Kirigakure mulai menambah alat berat untuk menunjang pabrik pertambangan, beberapa tahun terakhir, permintaan pasaran tentang bahan mentah pertambangan mulai menanjak dan menjadi keuntungan tersendiri di Kirigakure._

"Sebaiknya pabrik-pabrik itu tidak sampai mencemari Kirigakure." Ucapku.

"Mereka orang besar yang hanya mementingkan untung dari pada harus mendengarkan resikonya, mereka sudah buta dan tuli akan keuntungan yang melimpah." Ucap nenekku.

"Nenek benar." Ucapku.

"Makanya sekolahlah baik-baik dan kau harus bisa melakukan perubahan kecil terlebih dahulu, mungkin saja itu bisa berpengaruh untuk kota ini." Ucap nenekku, sesekali dia akan menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kuil? Aku pikir tugas itu akan turun padaku." Ucapku.

"Jalani saja apa yang sudah kau lalui Sakura, ini sudah mulai memasuki jaman modern, penjaga kuil hanya sebuah ungkapan semata dan di jaman ini tidak menjadi hal penting lagi, bahkan di kota-kota besar kuil di jaga dari kalangan lain dan bukan keturunan asli." Jelas nenekku.

"Uhm... hanya saja aku ingin ikut melestarikan kebudayaan dari keluarga kita." Ucapku.

"Iya, kau bisa melakukannya dengan sesekali merawat kuil di waktu luang." Ucap nenekku dan tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, oh ya, ampun! Aku akan terlambat." Ucapku saat melirik jam dinding. Menghabiskan sisa sarapannku, menaruh piring kotor di westafel dan bergegas pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Ucap nenekku.

"Iya." Balasku cepat setelah mengenakan sepatu.

Berjalan keluar rumah, menuruni tangga, rumahku cukup tinggi ke atas karena areanya berbukit, sekolahku tidak terlalu jauh, bisa sambil berjalan kaki, kadang berhenti sejenak dan menatap rel kereta yang tidak di lanjutkan, pada akhirnya rel itu mulai rusak di makan usia, di tutupi tumbuhan liar bahkan ujung rel lainnya tergenang air laut, pemanasan global cukup ekstrim akhir-akhir ini.

"Sakura...~" Panggil seseorang, menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Ino.

"Selamat pagi." Ucapku.

"Pagi." Ucap Ino, dia adalah sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino, gadis berambut gold pale panjang yang di ikat satu tinggi ke atas, dia termasuk gadis yang cukup cantik, kami satu sekolah sejak SMP.

"Tidak biasanya, mana Sai?" Tanyaku, Ino dan Sai kadang pergi bersama, mereka jauh lebih lama berteman denganku, gara-gara rumah mereka bersebelahan, yup, mereka tetangga.

"Aku sudah datang ke rumahnya dan dia malah terlambat bangun jadi ku tinggalkan saja." Ucap Ino, ada rasa kesal di wajahnya, ini sungguh lucu, aku ingin mereka menjadi pasangan, tapi sepertinya mereka masih saling menahan diri.

 **Kriing kringg kriingg..**

Sebuah sepeda berhenti tepat di samping kami.

"Ino, kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Ucap Sai, wajahnya berkeringat, dia seperti mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat menuju kami.

"Apa? Aku tidak ingin terlambat karena mu." Ucap Ino, masih terlihat kesal.

"Aku hanya begadang sedikit." Ucap Sai.

"Makanya cepat tidur jika tahu besok adalah sekolah pagi, kau ini bukan anak kecil lagi." Ucap Ino, dia jadi terkesan seperti ibu bagi Sai.

"Haa...~ Pagi yang sangat akur yaa." Ucapku dan terkekeh.

"Kami tidak akur!" Protes mereka berdua.

"Ya sudah, jika kalian berdebat di sini, kita akan semakin terlambat." Ucapku, kembali berjalan.

 **Kriing kringg kriingg..**

Sai kembali mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat, melambaikan tangan ke arah kami, memberikan sebuah tanda untuk dia lebih dulu pergi.

"Uhk, dasar anak laki-laki, semuanya sama saja." Gerutu Ino.

"Hahaha, sudah-sudah, setidaknya Sai itu lebih rajin dan dia cukup tampan kan." Ucapku, menyikut pelan Ino.

"Apa-apaan sih, wajahnya begitu-begitu saja sejak kecil." Ucap Ino, aku bisa menangkap wajahnya merona.

"Tapi dia sudah mulai tumbuh menjadi seorang pria dewasa." Ucapku.

"Ah, cepat jalan, aku tidak mau terlambat juga olehmu." Ucap Ino, menarik lenganku dan berjalan lebih cepat.

 **O**

 **O**

 **Teng tong teng tong tong...teng tong teng tong.**

Pelajaran sudah berakhir, akhirnya aku bisa beristirahat, mata pelajaran sebelum istirahat membuatku sakit kepala, matematika, bukannya tidak suka, cuma tidak begitu memahaminya.

"Yaa, kalian tahu, miko (penjaga kuil) seperti perantara hantu, hahahah."

"Benar-benar, di jaman sekarang untuk apa menjaga bangunan tua."

"Hey, Sakura apa kau bisa berbicara dengan hantu? Atau bisa tunjukkan kami di mana ada hantu berada?"

"Sialan! Keluar kalian atau ku hajar!" Ino menjadi kesal.

Menahan lengan Ino yang sedari tadi mengepal ke arah mereka, aku sudah terbiasa akan hal ini, ejekan beberapa murid tentang keturunan keluargaku.

"Ihh..~ Yamanaka sedang kerasukan, ayo kabur."

Akhirnya mereka pergi, suasana kelas menjadi damai, sejujurnya akan semakin bodoh jika meladeni ucapan mereka.

"Sakura, kau jangan diam saja, mereka terus-terusan mengolokmu." Ucap Ino, dia malah balik marah padaku.

"Apa perlu ku beri paku payung pada sepatu di loker mereka? atau membuang tas mereka di tempat sampah." Ucap Sai dengan nada yang begitu santai.

"Cukup Ino, Sai, sudah, aku tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah lagi." Ucapku, sejujurnya aku sangat kesal, mereka seakan menginjak-nginjak kebudayaan keluarga yang sudah sejak dulu ada, tapi aku tidak bisa, nenekku selalu mengajarkan untuk selalu berlapang dada, bahkan ketika mereka mengejekku sekasar mungkin.

"Aku harap kau kerasukan hantu yang mengubahmu menjadi tegas dan membuat mereka jerah." Ucap Ino dan malah membuatku tertawa.

"Kau pun ikut-ikutan mereka Ino, hahahaha, aku bukan perantara hantu meskipun ada beberapa hal mistis yang di ketahui para penjaga kuil." Ucapku.

"Aku akan menghajar mereka saat pulang." Ucap Sai.

"Dan aku akan mematahkan kakimu jika berani mengganggu mereka, pokoknya tidak ada boleh yang membalas mereka." Tegasku.

"Ini sungguh membosankan." Ucap Sai.

"Aku lapar dan tidak sempat membuat bekal, jajan di kantin? Bagaimana?" Ucapku.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Sakura akan ke kantin, Ino, kau makan sendiri saja." Ucap Sai.

"Jahat, meskipun aku membawa bekal, kita bisa makan bersama kan." Ucap Ino.

"Sai hentikan, kau ini terlalu jahat pada Ino." Ucapku dan memukul bahu Sai.

"Hahaha, hanya bercanda." Ucap Sai, dia murid laki-laki yang paling rajin tersenyum.

Setelah membeli beberapa roti, roti ayam teriyaki cukup enak, tak lupa dengan teh dingin dalam kemasan kotak, Ino membawa bekalnya dan makan bersama di bawah pohon, di sana ada kursi yang tak terpakai yang sengaja di taruh murid-murid lain agar bisa duduk santai, sekolah ini memiliki halaman yang cukup luas dan banyak pohon, lapangan lari yang luas juga, di belakang sekolah kau bisa melihat dermaga dan laut lepas.

"Rasanya aku ingin keluar dari kota ini, tapi aku tidak tega untuk meninggalkan nenekku." Ucapku, aku merasa sedikit jenuh, berharap segera lulus dan melanjutkannya di kota besar.

"Uhm, kau benar, aku pun ingin sekali-kali ke kota besar." Ucap Ino.

"Kalau aku, hanya ingin tetap di kota ini, siapa tahu saja aku bisa jadi walikota." Ucap Sai dan terkekeh, Ino dan aku kompak menatap malas ke arahnya.

"Kau harus mengubah kebiasaan terlambat bangunmu jika ingin menjadi walikota, walikota macam apa yang bangun pagi saja susah." Singgung Ino.

"Perlahan-lahan akan di ubah." Ucapnya dan tersenyum, membuat Ino salah tingkah sendiri, aku cukup melihat perkembangan hubungan mereka saja, mungkin suatu saat nanti mereka akhirnya mengaku pada perasaan masing-masing dan bisa menjadi pasangan yang sempurna.

"Di kota besar banyak gedung pencakar langit." Ucap Ino.

"Cafe dan restoran mewah." Ucapku.

"Mall besar." Ucap Ino.

"Kereta tercepat." Ucapku.

"Rumah sakit." Ucap Ino.

"Tapi di sana tidak ada ladang, kebun, sawah, banyak kendaraan, banyak orang sampai padat dan mereka kurang ramah, gaya hidup yang tinggi, pepohonan kurang dan lain-lain." Ucap Sai. Dia jadi terkesan sebagai kubu protes akan kota besar.

"Pemikiranmu terlalu sempit, makanya hanya terfokus pada kota ini saja, lama-lama kau juga akan bosan." Ucap Ino.

"Ya pergi saja sekarang ke kota besar itu dan lihat apa kau bertahan di sana." Ucap Sai.

Mereka harus di hentikan, jika tidak akan terjadi perang dunia lagi.

"Su-sudahlah, kita hanya sedang berbicara saja kan, jangan terlalu di anggap serius." Ucapku. Mereka terlihat menghela napas dan pembicaraan kembali berjalan dengan normal dan damai.

Menghabiskan jam istirahat bersama dan sesekali bercerita. Kadang aku berpikir untuk mencoba melihat dunia luar, aku sudah sering mendengar berita beberapa kota besar yang cukup jauh dari Kirigakure, seperti Konoha, Suna, Iwa, dan Kumo, empat kota terbesar itu berada dalam satu pulau dengan memiliki masing-masing walikota, sejujurnya aku sudah lama melirik kota Konoha, tidak berharap banyak, tapi berita di pagi hari kadang memperlihatkan kota yang sangat modern dan maju itu, kota Kirigakure masih tahap berkembang, entah itu berkembang dalam hal perubahan menjadi lebih baik atau malah mundur perlahan, aku ingin sekali menaiki kereta.

Kelas berakhir dan tugasku saat pulang akan membersihkan halaman kuil, keadaan yang membuatku tidak senang dengan beberapa temanku yang akan melewati kuil, itu di sengaja dan mereka kembali mengejekku, aku sungguh ingin pindah dan membiarkan kuil ini di urus pemerintah atau relawan yang mau menjadi penjaga kuil.

"Nenek, bisakah kita pindah saja ke kota besar?" Ucapku, setelah menyelesaikan kegiatanku di halaman, nenekku sedang berada di dalam kuil dan membersihkan beberapa benda pusaka di dalam.

"Kenapa kau ingin meninggalkan kota ini?" Tanya nenekku tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Mungkin tinggal di kota besar akan jauh lebih baik, nenek hanya perlu istirahat dan tidak usah mengurus kuil lagi." Ucapku, bersemangat.

"Aku tahu kau hanya sedang jenuh dengan keadaan sekitar, cobalah untuk meditasi di dalam sini." Ucap nenekku.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku tidak jenuh, mungkin hanya butuh suasana baru." Ucapku, mungkin benar, aku mulai jenuh untuk sekedar ejekan, itu sungguh mengganggu. "Nenek sudah katakan jika aku bebas memilih kan? Aku bisa tidak menjadi penjaga kuil dan melakukan kehendakku." Tambahku.

"Baik. pergilah ke kota besar dan biarkan nenek di sini sendirian." Ucap nenekku.

Kesal, aku menjadi kesal setelah mendengar ucapannya, apa nenek tidak sadar jika aku sangat menyayanginya, apa gunanya pergi kota besar tanpanya ikut bersamaku? Aku tidak menginginkannya. Keluar dari bangunan kuil menuju rumah.

Aku benci aturan budaya yang terus-terusan mengikat nenekku, aku ingin beliau bersantai di usianya, bukan untuk menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktunya di bangunan yang sudah mulai tua ini, aku sungguh bosan akan kota ini, akan nasibku yang juga terikat budaya, jika saja aku seorang pemuda maka budaya itu tidak akan berdampak padaku, karena seorang penjaga kuil hanya perempuan saja. Aku ingin sempurna di sekolah agar mereka diam dan tidak mengejekku lagi, aku ingin kota Kirigakure ini menjadi kota besar, melanjutkan pembangunan rel dan akan ada banyak stasiun di beberapa tempat di kota ini.

Haa..~ kepalaku jadi pusing setelah memikirkan semua itu, berjalan gontai ke kamar dan mungkin istirahat akan membuatku sedikit lebih baik, aku mungkin harus membenarkan kata nenekku, aku hanya jenuh sejenak, besok-besoknya mungkin akan lupa.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Konoha : Selasa-19 april 2015**

 **Dreeeetttt...dreeeet...dreeeet...**

 **Bughht..**

Aduh...~

Ada apa ini? Kenapa futonku jadi terasa tinggi, malah membuatku jatuh ke lantai, membuka mataku dan menatap sekeliling ruangan. Heeee...! Ini bukan kamarku, kenapa terkesan sangat modern? Apa aku sedang bermimpi, mencubit pipiku keras-keras dan terasa sakit, ini mimpi yang terlalu nyata, melirik ke samping, ini bukan futon tapi kasur tidur, menundukkan wajahku dan terfokus pada dadaku, Eh? D-dadaku mana? Mencoba merabahnya dan datar, di leherku sedikit menonjol, rambut sepinggangku malah menjadi pendek sekali dan berstyle aneh, seperti ada yang mencuat ke belakang, dan lagi kenapa terasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di bawah perutku, apa itu? Sedikit takut dan mencoba memegangnya, masa aku memiliki semacam benda milik laki-laki, ini tidak mungkin.

"Hey Sasuke, bukan saatnya kau melakukan sesuatu seperti itu pada benda milikmu, cepat sebelum kau terlambat." Ucap seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarku, tanganku belum menjauh dari selangkanganku yang ternyata benar, benda itu milikku.

Kyaaaaaa...!

"Eh? Bu-bukan seperti yang kau pikir, aku tidak melakukan hal apa-apa pada benda aneh ini." Ucapku, malu, aku hanya ingin memastikan dan pemuda di depan pintu kamarku ini malah salah paham.

"Tidak biasanya aku melihatmu panik seperti ini." Ucapnya.

"Pa-pa-panik, aku tidak panik!" protesku.

"Cepat bersiap, kau akan terlambat, aku sudah membuatkan sarapan." Ucapnya dan berlalu dari depan pintu kamarku.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa ada pemuda aneh di kamarku? Tapi ini juga bukan kamarku, berjalan cepat ke arah kamar mandi, aku bahkan tidak tahu yang mana kamar mandinya, hanya berjalan saja, salah masuk, itu sepertinya kamar milik pemuda yang tadi, dia tengah berada di meja makan, sepertinya pintu yang berada di dapur itu adalah kamar mandi, ruangan di sini tidak terlalu luas seperti rumahku, ukuran minimalis.

Terpaku di depan cermin setelah mencuci muka. Si-siapa? Siapa dia? Pemuda bermata onxy, rambut hitam mencuat ke belakang, bibir tipis, dan hidung mancungnya, dia bahkan jauh lebih putih dari kulitku, _perfect_ , dia cukup tampan, wajahnya terlihat sama dengan pemuda yang sudah salah paham tadi, saat melewati ruang tamu aku melirik sejenak dan menemukan foto mereka berdua, saudara? Berarti pemuda tadi kakaknya?

"Sasuke, kau hampir setengah jam di dalam kamar mandi, jangan melakukan hal aneh lagi pada barang milikmu" Tegurnya.

Apa? Dia sudah salah paham dan masih membahas yang tadi. Berjalan keluar kamar mandi perlahan, sedikit malu dan memeras kaki baju kaosku, dia sedang membaca koran, menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap ke arahku.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Ucapnya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, dan aku tidak melakukan seperti yang tengah kau pikirkan!" Protesku, lagi.

"Iya, aku hanya bercanda." Ucapnya.

"Uhm... sebaiknya aku bersiap." Ucapku. Terburu-buru mengambil handuk di kamar dan menyelesaikan waktu bersiap dengan cepat, aku sampai harus malu membuka seluruh pakaian dan melihat tubuh pemuda ini, dia terlalu _perfect_ dengan tubuh yang sedikit memiliki otot perut dan mau tidak mau harus melihat, ah! Aku tidak mau membahasnya!

Tiba di meja makan, menarik kursi dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan pemuda yang sudah ku simpulkan adalah kakak pemuda ini, maksudnya aku, tapi aku bukan laki-laki! Kenapa tubuhku menjadi laki-laki! Hanya sarapan roti dengan selai kacang, ini bukan sarapan, aku bisa masak jauh lebih baik.

"Mu-mungkin sebaiknya aku yang masak saja." Ucapku, aku tidak bisa tahan di sekolah jika hanya makan roti.

"Masak? Hentikan Sasuke, kau akan membakar dapur nanti." Singgungnya.

"Aku bisa masak!" Tegasku.

"Kau ini, masih pagi dan sudah mengucapkan hal yang aneh-aneh." Ucapnya.

Apa? Artinya pemuda ini tidak bisa masak, bodoh, aku jadi malah membawa kepribadianku dan mengubah kepribadiannya.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan, mungkin aku pulang agak kemalaman, ada tugas penting." Ucapnya, dia terlihat seperti seorang anggotan polisi, apa dia bekerja sebagai polisi? Mungkin saja, dia tidak berseragam, tapi hanya memakai kemeja biru pudar dengan sabuk pada bagian tubuhnya, seperti tempat menyimpan _handgun_ , memakai jaket kulit hitamnya dan bergegas pergi.

"Hati-hati di jalan, uhm...Aniki." Ucapku.

Langkahnya terhenti, kembali berjalan ke meja makan dan menatap serius ke arahku. "Aniki?" Ucapnya, seperti sedang bingung atau tidak percaya dengan ucapanku tadi.

"Bu-bukannya kita saudara?" Ucapku, aku hanya sekedar menghargainya sebagai seorang kakak.

"Hahahahah, Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi aku cukup senang saat kau memanggil 'aniki' padaku." Ucapnya dan tersenyum, mengacak-ngacak rambutku dan bergegas pergi.

He? Lagi-lagi, jadi, dia tidak pernah memanggil pemuda itu 'aniki'? Adik macam apa dia? Tidak ada punya sopan santun dengan kakaknya sendiri.

 **Dreeet...dreeet... dreet...**

 **1 pesan.**

* * *

 **:: Naruto.**

 **Woi Teme, kau dimana? Tumben sekali kau terlambat, cepatlah kelas akan di mulai 30 menit lagi.**

* * *

Menatap layar ponsel pemuda itu, sebuah pesan, mungkin dari teman kelasnya, kasar sekali, dia bahkan menggunakan panggilan 'teme', tunggu, heeee..! 30 menit lagi! Dan sekolahnya berada di mana. Oh iya, mengecek buku tulisnya.

 **SMP Konoha.**

Apa? SMP konoha! dia masih SMP dan a-a-a-aku di Konoha? tidak, bukan waktunya memikirkan hal itu, aku harus cepat, ponselnya cukup canggih, di sini ada aplikasi untuk mengetahui jalur terdekat yang mudah di tempuh untuk ke sekolah.

Tapi.

Aku tidak tahu stasiunnya berada di mana, baru pertama kali melihat ponsel dengan aplikasi GPRS dan membuatku bingung, berjalan-jalan dan malah menikmati pemandangan kota Konoha, inilah yang di sebut kota besar, gedung-gedung pencakar langit, kendaraan ramai berlalu-lalang, orang-orang yang banyak berjalan kaki, papan reklame layar LCD yang sangat besar, restoran, kafe, hotel, akhirnya menemukan stasiun kereta dan sangat menyenangkan, untuk pertama kalinya aku naik kereta. Aku tiba di sekolah jam 10 pagi, ini sudah jam istirahat dan bukan jam pelajaran lagi, aku sungguh bodoh, sibuk melihat-lihat kota.

"Sa-su-ke." Panggil seseorang dan langsung merangkulku. Eh? Si-siapa? Murid laki-laki berambut blonde, mata yang sebiru langit, ada beberapa bekas garis-garis pada wajahnya, apa itu bekas luka? Tapi dia cukup manis dengan sebuah cengiran di wajahnya.

"Siapa?" Ucapku spontan.

"Ha? Ada apa denganmu? Ini aku Na-ru-to, kau lupa temanmu sendiri? Apa kau sedang pura-pura atau kepalamu terbentur?" Ucapnya, sedikit menatap bingung ke arahku.

"Oh, Na-Naruto? kau yang mengirim pesan yaaa." Ucapku.

"Iya, kau kan biasa cepat datang, hari ini kau sangat terlambat, lupa padaku dan tidak membalas pesanku." Ucapnya panjang lebar, dia seperti kesal.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya sedang tidak fokus." Ucapku.

"Ya sudah, Kiba ada di atap, dia menunggu kita di sana." Ucapnya dan mengajakku pergi.

Sekolah ini cukup besar, luas, dan seperti bangunan mewah, ternyata sekolah di kota modern pun sangat jauh berbeda dengan kota yang masih berkembang. Ada lapangan basket di atap sekolah, sekelilingnya sudah di beri pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi, di atas tidak begitu panas, beberapa gedung yang jauh lebih tinggi dari bangunan sekolah menghalangi teriknya matahari.

"Kau tersesat?" Ucap murid laki-laki lain, aku rasa dia yang bernama Kiba, pemuda berambut coklat, gigi taring yang cukup terlihat saat di berbicara dan sepertinya dia tipe yang periang sama seperti Naruto, dia tengah makan bento (bekal) miliknya.

"Iya." Ucapku, malu, aku sampai bingung harus kemana.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tersesat ke sekolah?" Ucap Naruto, dia pun sedang makan roti sandwichnya.

"Uhm, aku lupa jalan ke stasiun." Ucapku.

"Apa kau sedang tidur sambil berjalan?" Ucap Naruto, kembali memandang aneh ke arahku.

"Mana bekalmu?" Ucap Kiba.

"Eh? Sepertinya lupa." Bohongku, sejujurnya aku tidak sempat untuk membuat apapun.

"Mau roti sandwich?" Tawar Naruto.

"Tambahkan dengan tomat milikku, kau pasti akan suka." Ucap Kiba.

Mereka mencampur tomat yang banyak dari bento Kiba ke sandwich milik Naruto.

"Kenapa harus pakai tomat yang banyak?" Ucapku.

"Bukannya kau maniak tomat?" Ucap Kiba.

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh." Ucap Naruto, aku rasa dia sudah berkali-kali mengucapku 'aneh', bukan pemuda yang bernama Sasuke ini aneh, tapi aku yang sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya dan malah mengubah sikapnya.

Mereka kompak untuk memincingkan mata ke arahku.

"Hahahaha, tidak-tidak, aku hanya bercanda." Ucapku, menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Kiba, sepertinya dunia akan segera kiamat, lihatlah dia bahkan tertawa, sangat langka sekali untuk seorang Sasuke akan tertawa." Ucap Naruto dan segera ku tutup mulutku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padamu, Sasuke?" Ucap Kiba.

Bagaimana ini, aku jadi mengubah seluruh kepribadian pemuda yang bernama Sasuke ini.

"Hahahaha, sudahlah, ini jauh lebih baik dari pada kau terus-terusan seperti awan mendung. Ayo makan cepat." Ucap Naruto, memberikan roti sandwich karya mereka berdua. Lebih baik dari pada tidak ada makanan sama sekali.

"Sepulang sekolah, bagaimana kalau kita ke restoran ichiraku." Ucap Naruto, bersemangat.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin makan mie, bagaimana kalau ke kafe yang dekat perempatan itu, di sana menunya cukup enak." Ucap Kiba.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar pembicaraan mereka, kafe dan restoran, kalau bisa aku ingin kedua-duanya.

"Nah bagaimana Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Ucap Naruto, mereka mengambil keputusan dariku.

"Kafe saja." Ucapku, asal.

"Yosh, kita ke kafe." Ucap Kiba.

"Aku ingin ramen." Ucap Naruto dna berwajah cemberut.

"Besok kita bisa pergi ke restoran." Ucapku, aku pun ingin tahu bagaimana suasana restoran.

 **O**

 **O**

Sepulang sekolah, Kiba dan Naruto mengajakku ke sebuah kafe, interior yang cukup keren, tidak terpikirkan jika bahan rotan akan terlihat mewah, di padukan dengan bantalan empuk berwarna abu-abu gelap, tempat duduk yang klasik tapi tidak ketinggalan jaman, meja bundar dengan bahan kayu dan besi sebagai kaki-kakinya, interior lainnya, langit-langit dengan susunan balok yang tidak begitu ku pahami, mungkin sebagai memperindah saja, lampu menggantung ada beberapa buah, di dindingnya hanya terlihat jendela kaca dengan ukuran besar, cahaya bisa masuk dan serasa kafe ini luas, cukup ramai dengan beberapa orang yang berada di dalam dan beberapa pelayan berjalan ke sana-kemari melayani setiap orang yang datang.

"Sasuke, kau seperti baru masuk ke kafe." Tegur Naruto.

"Eh, tidak." Ucapku.

Sejak tadi aku memperhatikan ruangan kafe ini. Kiba tengah meminum minumannya, begitu juga Naruto, melirik ke arah buku menunya dan terdiam menatap harga-harganya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak pesan apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ha-harganya bisa buatku hidup sebulan." Ceplosku.

"Ha? Kau ini hidup di jaman apa? Harga di menu itu tidak bisa menghidupi seseorang dalam sebulan." Ucap Kiba.

"Oh baiklah, lagi pula ini cuma mimpi." Ucapku, senang, aku ingin mencoba pancakenya, mereka sempat melongo ke arahku tapi ku acuhkan saja.

Tidak beberapa lama pesananku tiba, waah, pancakenya terlihat enak, ada tiga tingkatan pancake bundar dengan warna coklat terang yang pas, di masak dengan sempurna, taburan beberapa buah black berry, raspberry, sedikit potongan mangga dan apel segar, sedikit mentega yang mulai mencair berada pada puncak susunan pancake ini, dan terakhir taburan gula halus, indah dan terlihat menggiurkan.

"Aku yakin ini sudah mau kiamat, Sasuke memesan makanan yang manis-manis." Bisik Naruto pada Kiba dan aku bisa dengar itu, aku tidak peduli, memotret untuk mengabadikan makanan cantik itu dan segera mencicipinya.

Enak...~

"Aku rasa dia sedang mengubah pola pikirnya tentang makanan yang manis-manis." Balas bisik Kiba pada Naruto, aku bisa dengar itu juga, tetap dengan menyantap dan membiarkan mereka sibuk berkomentar.

Makananku sudah habis dan meminum coffee lateku. Ah..~ ini sungguh mimpi yang indah.

 **Dreet...**

 **1 pesan**

* * *

 **:: Manager**

 **Sasuke! Kau ada dimana! Kau sudah terlambat kerja!**

* * *

Bergegas berdiri setelah melihat pesan yang cukup terlihat marah itu. Apa? kerja? Pemuda ini juga kerja.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku terlambat bekerja." Ucapku.

"Ya sudah, pergilah." Ucap Kiba.

"Tapi, uhm... aku tidak tahu dimana tempatku bekerja." Ucapku.

"Apa?" Ucap mereka serempak.

Naruto dan Kiba menatap bingung ke arahku, ini pasti terdengar aneh, mana mungkin ada orang lupa dengan tempat kerjanya sendiri, aku sedikit ceroboh, bersyukur dengan mereka mau mengantarku.

 **O**

 **O**

 **Restoran Italia.**

Wah, ini yang namanya restoran mewah, cukup banyak pengunjung dan aku kesulitan menulis pesanan mereka, semua menunya menggunakan bahasa itali jadi membuatku bingung, menyimpan piring kotor yang cukup banyak ke westafel, aku sempat di marahi sebelum mulai bekerja, salah menaruh pesanan dan beberapa koki juga berteriak padaku.

"Sasuke, pesanan meja 12!"

"Sasuke, aku sudah katakan tadi, stok jamur kita habis, katakan itu pada pelanggannya!"

"Sasuke, aku tidak dengar pesanannya, bicara lebih keras lagi."

"Sasuke, pesanannya terlambat!"

Arrgg...! pekerjaan macam apa ini, semuanya berisik, aku harus cepat-cepat, aku bingung mengucapkan menu itu dalam bahasanya, aku tidak bisa terburu-buru, aku kadang lupa pada pesanan beberapa pelanggan, sampai kapan mimpi ini berakhir, ini bukan mimpi indah, tapi mimpi buruk.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu dan akhirnya restoran tutup, beberapa pegawai sudah pulang dan aku masih di tahan oleh managerku.

"Sasuke, ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini." Tegurnya.

"Maaf manager, aku kurang fokus." Ucapku, aku memang bersalah, tidak biasa aku bekerja seperti ini.

 _Eh? Sasuke minta maaf? Dia memang sedang aneh hari ini._

"Manager? Panggil aku bos." Ucapnya.

"Iya, bos." Ucapku, ah, aku salah lagi.

"Ya sudah, pulanglah, besok kau jangan terlambat lagi dan sebaiknya kau harus fokus." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

 _Eh? Dia berterima kasih? Aneh._

Berjalan keluar restoran, melirik jam di ponselku, ini sudah jam 9 malam, pekerjaanku sudah berakhir, tidak jauh dari arah restoran ini, ada sebuah supermarket, mungkin membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk di masak saat pulang.

 **O**

 **O**

"Aku pulang. Ah lelahnya." Itu suara Aniki.

"Selamat datang." Ucapku dari arah dapur.

Dia berjalan masuk dan mengendus-ngendus. "Apa kau mencium bau masakan yang enak?" Tanyanya.

"Aku masak sedikit, tidak apa-apa makan kare untuk makan malam?" Ucapku, sedikit hati-hati, siapa tahu saja aniki sama sekali tidak suka. Di a menatap masakanku di meja makan.

"Apa? Kau masak?" Ucapnya, tidak percaya, dia melirik ke meja makan dan masih merasa hal ini tidak masuk akal.

"Apa aku tidak boleh masak?" Ucapku.

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja ini sedikit aneh, sejak pagi sampai sekarang masih aneh saja." Ucapnya.

"Hehehe, anggap saja suasana hatiku sedang baik." Ucapku.

"Baguslah, kau jauh lebih periang hari ini." Ucapnya dan membuatku tersenyum.

Menghabiskan makan malam bersama, aniki lalu bercerita tentang tugas penyergapannya, wah, dia sungguh aniki yang keren, aku jadi ingin punya kakak seperti dia. Ramah, baik, dan penyayang. Menyelesaikan makan malam kami, aniki membiarkanku untuk istirahat duluan, dia yang akan membersihkan piring kotor.

Masuk ke kamar dan merebah diri di kasur, ini sungguh mimpi yang luar biasa, menatap ke arah ponselnya, beberapa foto tentang Naruto dan Kiba, ada foto makananku dan foto-foto lain saat dia bersama kakaknya, mereka hanya tinggal berdua, lalu, orang tua mereka ada dimana? Apa seperti orang tua? Apa setelah tidur dan terbangun akan tetap sama? Sedikit egois, aku jadi tidak ingin kembali ke tempat asalku, menekan layar ponselnya pada ikon memo, menuliskan beberapa hal ini.

* * *

 **19 april 2015**

 **Memo : Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku naik kereta, memiliki dua teman yang setia kawan, melihat pemandangan kota, kafe dan restoran keren, Aniki memuji masakanku, jarang-jarang ada yang melakukan hal itu. aku senang akan kota ini, siapa pun dirimu yang tubuhnya tengah ku gunakan,**

 **terima kasih.**

* * *

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Kirigakure : Rabu- 20 april 2017**

 **Tiidididitttt... Tiidididitttt... Tiidididitttt...**

Membuka mataku perlahan dan mematikan jam bekerku, melirik seluruh ruangan dan ini kamarku, ternyata kemarin hanya mimpi, tertawa pelan, mimpi yang sangat indah dan sangat nyata.

Memulai pagiku seperti biasa, membuat sarapan dan tidak lupa membuat bento, aku tidak ingin makan roti terus, pamit pada nenekku.

"Sakura, kau sudah kembali?" Ucap nenekku.

"Apa maksud nenek?" Ucapku, sedikit bingung.

"Kemarin kau sedikit aneh, jauh lebih pendiam, tidak bisa membuat sarapan dan terburu-buru pergi sekolah." Ucap nenekku.

"Aku seperti itu kemarin?" Ucapku, masih bingung.

"Ya sudah, mungkin kau hanya lelah kemarin, pergilah." Ucap nenekku, aku kembali pamit dan bergegas pergi.

Berjalan menuju sekolah, aku sampai bertanya-tanya tentang ucapan nenekku tadi, kemarin aku aneh? Aneh seperti apa?

"Sakura." Itu suara Ino, aku berbalik dan mendapati Ino yang tengah di bonceng Sai, mereka menepih dan Ino turun. "Kau tidak mengikat rambutmu lagi?" Tanya Ino.

"Mengikat? Aku tidak suka mengikat rambut." Ucapku.

"Hahaha, sepertinya dia sudah kembali ke Sakura yang dulu." Ucap Sai.

"Memangnya ada apa? Jangan membuatku bingung." Ucapku.

"Sepertinya kemarin ucapanku terwujud, Sakura, kau kerasukan dan syukurlah, hari ini hantu itu sudah keluar." Ucap Ino dan merangkul lenganku.

"Tu-tunggu, kerasukan apa?" Ucapku, ini semakin membuatku bingung.

"Kau sungguh perempuan yang tangguh kemarin, hahaha." Ucap Sai dan tertawa.

"Diam, pergi sana." Ucap Ino dan menyuruh Sai pergi duluan, pemuda itu mulai mengayuh sepedanya dan pergi.

"Nenekku juga berkata aku sedikit aneh kemarin, bahkan aku tidak membuatkan sarapan untuknya." Ucapku, aku tidak senang membuat nenekku repot.

"Kau sungguh berbeda kemarin." Ucap Ino.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah ku lakukan?" Ucapku.

"Kau jadi lebih pendiam, kau lupa lokermu, lupa bangkumu, menatap tajam pada murid laki-laki yang mengolokmu, bahkan kau sudah memukul mereka. hahaha, aku suka kau yang seperti itu, tegas, tapi tatapanmu begitu dingin." Jelas Ino.

Hanya sebuah tanda tanya besar di kepalaku, memangnya aku seperti itu? Bahkan memukul anak laki-laki saja aku tidak bisa, kenapa aku jahat sekali? Menghela napas, anggap saja kemarin aku sedang banyak pikiran dan tidak ingat melakukan apapun, padahal aku rasa kemarin aku tengah bermimpi indah di kota Konoha, terserahlah, saat ini aku hanya sedang bingung.

Menggeser pintu kelas, semua murid terdiam dan menatap ke arahku. Ada apa? Aku tidak sedang melakukan hal aneh kan? Mengacuhkan setiap tatapan aneh itu, berjalan ke arah kursiku dan duduk.

"Sakura, maaf soal kemarin, kami tidak akan mengejekmu lagi." Ucap murid laki-laki yang rajin mengolokku.

"Kalian kenapa?" Ucapku, masih bingung.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, pokoknya kami tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Ucap mereka, seperti terlihat panik dan sedikit berkeringat, padahal aku tidak melakukan apapun, mereka bergegas kembali ke kursi mereka.

Guru berjalan masuk dan kelas mulai tertib, membuka buku catatanku dan mendapat banyak catatan di sana, sejak kapan aku serajin ini? Membukanya lagi dan melihat tulisan aneh dan cukup besar.

 **Siapa kau?**

Ini bukan tulisanku, siapa yang iseng menulis ini dalam buku catatanku?

"Sakura." Panggil seorang guru.

"Iya?" Ucapku dan berdiri.

"Akhirnya kau mengingat namamu sendiri." Ucap guru itu. Aku hanya sedikit memiringkan kepalaku, bingung dan teman-teman kelasku tertawa, kenapa aku harus lupa dengan namaku sendiri? Aneh.

 **O**

 **O**

Jam istirahat.

Memakan bentoku bersama Ino dan Sai di tempat biasa kami makan.

"Kau seperti tengah amnesia kemarin." Ucap Ino.

"He? Amnesia?" Ucapku, memangnya ada hal seperti itu? amnesia satu hari.

"Sikapmu juga sangat berbeda." Tambah Ino.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, uhm... Akhir-akhir ini aku hanya bermimpi aneh, mimpi akan kehidupan seseorang, aku tidak begitu ingat dengan jelas." Ucapku.

"Aku tahu, itu adalah dirimu di masa lalu, seperti yang pernah di perbincangkan tentang orang-orang yang memiliki kehidupan di masa sebelumnya." Ucap Sai. Aku rasa dia hanya bergurau.

"Itu tidak mungkin, jangan membaca buku yang aneh-aneh." Ucap Ino.

"Oh iya, apa kau yang menulis di buku ku?" Ucapku pada Sai.

"Ha? Buku mu?" Ucap Sai dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ah, tidak-tidak, maaf." Ucapku.

"Tapi kemarin kau sungguh aneh, Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang? Kau tidak sedang stres'kan? Atau punya banyak masalah?" Ucap Ino, raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah." Ucapku.

Ya aku rasa aku baik-baik saja, kecuali mimpi di Konoha itu masih membuatku penasaran.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Sasuke Pov.**

 **Konoha : Rabu- 20 april 2015**

 **Dreeeetttt...dreeeet...dreeeet...**

Membuka mata ku perlahan, melirik seluruh ruangan dan ini adalah kamarku, kembali menutup mata, semalam aku bermimpi aneh, tubuhku menjadi seorang gadis SMA dan dia tinggal di kota kecil, Kirigakure. Menatap telapak tanganku, siapa yang iseng menuliskan nama pada telapak tanganku?

 **Sakura.**

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ucap Itachi dan membuka pintu kamarku.

"Hn." Gumamku.

"Aku pikir kau akan membuat sarapan?" Ucapnya.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku membakar dapur?" Ucapku, pagi ini dia sudah berbicara aneh.

"Kau yang mengatakannya kemarin." Ucapnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kau tahu aku tidak bisa masak." Ucapku, dia sungguh menjadi kakak yang menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah kembali menjadi Sasuke yang biasanya, aku pergi duluan." Ucapnya dan bergegas.

Yang biasanya? Apa maksudnya? Apa aku terlihat aneh? Dasar kakak yang bodoh, mengambil ponselku dan menatap layarnya, ada sebuah memo terbuka saat menyalakan layar ponselku.

* * *

 **19 april 2015**

 **Memo: Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku naik kereta, memiliki dua teman yang setia baik dan ramah, melihat pemandangan kota, kafe dan restoran keren, Aniki memuji masakanku, jarang-jarang ada yang mengucapkan hal itu. Aku senang akan kota ini, siapa pun dirimu yang tubuhnya tengah ku gunakan, terima kasih.**

* * *

Menatap baik-baik pada setiap kalimat yang menggelikan itu.

"Memo macam apa ini? dan lagi, Sakura? Siapa?" Ucapku.

Aku jadi bingung akan hal ini, untuk apa aku menulis hal menjijikan seperti ini? Mengecek apapun di ponselku, kenapa ada yang iseng mencatat hal aneh, 'Aniki'? aku tidak pernah memanggil Itachi seperti itu, mengecek galery di ponselku dan mendapat salah satu foto makanan yang manis, ini benar-benar gila, ada yang sengaja memakai ponselku.

 **O**

 **O**

 **SMP Konoha.**

Catatan di ponselku ini masih menjadi sebuah misterius. Aku harus mencari tahu siapa yang melakukannya.

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto.

"Hn."

"Jangan lupa, hari ini kita ke restoran Ichiraku setelah pulang sekolah." Ucapnya.

"Tidak." Ucapku.

"Tapi, kemarin kau sudah mengatakan akan ke sana." Ucapnya. Ada apa dengan Naruto? Dia jadi menyebalkan juga.

"Aku pikir kau ingin ke kafe lagi?" Ucap Kiba.

"Kafe? Tidak, Aku akan terlambat kerja, apa yang kalian bicarakan dari tadi membuatku bingung saja." Ucapku. Kiba jadi ikut-ikutan.

"Kau tidak lupa tempat kerjamu lagi kan?" Ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana aku lupa tempat kerjaku sendiri, dasar kalian aneh, aku mau pergi." Ucapku dan bergegas meninggalkan mereka, berhenti dan kembali pada mereka. "Di antara kalian siapa yang iseng menggunakan ponselku bahkan ada foto makanan yang manis di sana." lanjutku, memicingkan mata ke arah mereka.

"Ha? Kau yang melakukannya kemarin, kami tidak pernah menyentuh ponselmu." Ucap Kiba.

"Iya, kau begitu periang kemarin, sejujurnya aku jauh lebih suka saat kau seperti itu, jadi terkesan lebih manis." Ucap Naruto dan mendaratkan satu jitakkan keras ke kepalanya.

"Menjijikkan." Ucapku dan bergegas pergi sebelum ku hajar muka rubah itu.

"Hahaha, dia jadi normal kembali." Ucap Kiba.

"Diam kau! A-aduh, pukulannya sungguh keras." Ucap Naruto.

Menyelesaikan kerjaku di restoran, beberapa koki dan manager sempat menanyakan tingkah anehku kemarin, aku hanya memasang wajah bingung, aku merasa tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan.

Pekerjaan berakhir dan segera pulang, apartemen masih kosong, Itachi belum pulang, aku sedikit lelah dan memilih istirahat, menatap layar ponselku dan melihat kembali memo itu, aku harus cari tahu siapa Sakura ini, tunggu, Sakura? samar-samar aku mengingat mimpiku yang kemarin, menjadi seorang gadis dan beberapa orang memanggilnya Sakura, apa dia, dia pelakunya? Tapi itu hanya di dalam mimpi. Menghela napas kasar, tidur akan membuat pikiranku jauh lebih tenang, aku hanya sedang lelah dan berharap pemikiran aneh ini segera menghilang.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Kirigakure : Kamis 21 april 2017**

 **Tiidididitttt... Tiidididitttt... Tiidididitttt...**

Segera mematikan alarm berisik itu, kenapa alarmku berbunyi tidak biasanya, membuka mata, menarik napas dan segera bangun, kembali, aku kembali ke kamar ini, kamar seorang gadis.

"Sakura, kau tidak membuat sarapan?" itu suara nenek-nenek yang tinggal bersama gadis yang bernama Sakura dan itu aku, bukan, maksudnya pemilik tubuh ini, sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi lagi.

Berjalan keluar dan melihat nenek tua itu di ruang tamu. "Maaf, nek, hari ini aku tidak bisa masak." Ucapku, aku memang tidak bisa masak.

Kembali ke kamar dan bergegas untuk ke sekolah, menatap diri di cermin, dia seorang gadis dengan rambut _softpink_ sepinggangnya yang cukup mengganggu, aku harus susah payah mengikatnya, terlalu gerah dan sulit bergerak dengan rambut sepanjang ini, apa jadinya jika ku potong saja, apa pemilik asli tubuh ini akan berteriak histeris, mungkin saja, aku ingin melihat wajah kesalnya, tapi sebaiknya tidak ku lakukan.

Tiba di sekolah, seluruh murid seperti biasanya, ribut dan sibuk masing-masing, mengacuhkan mereka, aku tidak menyangka akan bersekolah di sekolah SMA dan secara nyata aku hanya anak SMP kelas 3, tapi pelajaran di sini tidak jauh beda dengan pelajaran SMP kelas tiga di Konoha, jika pun ada berbeda sedikit, tetap saja itu gampang, kemarin apa saja yang dia lakukan? Membuka buku catatannya dan melihat-melihatnya, dia tidak mencatat dengan benar, bodoh, aku harus mencari catatan lain.

"Sakura, kau sudah di tiba? Aku pikir kau terlambat lagi dan masih di jalanan." Ucap seorang gadis, siapa ya, ah aku lupa namanya.

"Ino, jangan berlarian seperti itu." Ucap murid laki-laki, mereka selalu terlihat bersama.

"Apa kalian pasangan kekasih?" Ceplosku dan menatap datar ke arah mereka.

"A-apa? kenapa kau bicara seperti ini, Sakura?" Ucap gadis yang bernama Ino dan dia terlihat marah.

"Ino, sepertinya Sakura tengah berubah lagi." Ucap... Sai, ah akhirnya aku ingat juga, namanya Sai.

"Kalian berisik." Ucapku.

Seluruh kelas menjadi tenang, ini yang ku butuhkan, kelas dengan suasana damai, aku tidak peduli dengan mereka melirik ke arahku.

Kelas sudah di mulai, guru memintaku mengerjakan soal yang sudah ku pelajari, mengerjakannya dengan baik dan benar di papan, setelahnya seperti ada suara tepuk tangan, apa? ini hanya menyelesaikan soal matematika, bukan sedang ajang pemberi penghargaan. Aneh, mereka semuanya aneh.

"Sakura, aku pikir kau benci matematika." Bisik Ino, bangkunya berada di sebelahku.

"Matematika itu gampang." Ucapku.

"Ga-gampang?" Ucapnya dan wajahnya seperti kebingungan, ah aku lupa, mungkin saja pemilik tubuh asli ini benci matematika dan dia cukup bodoh.

Pelajaran di kelas berakhir dan sekarang pelajaran olahraga, cih gadis ini terlalu pendek dan harus membuatku lompat lebih tinggi agar bisa melempar bola sampai ke ring, permainan yang lain biasa saja, aku dengan mudah melewati mereka, melirik ke arah para murid laki-laki yang terus memandang ke arahku, ada apa? aku hanya bermain basket dan buka sedang menarik perhatian, dasar mereka bodoh dan menjijikkan, apa tidak pernah lihat gadis keren bermain basket.

Akhirnya hari ini berakhir, apa besok aku akan bermimpi lagi? Atau aku akan kembali seperti semula. Entahlah, malam sudah tiba, aku ingin tertidur dan berharap mimpi aneh ini tidak terjadi lagi.

 **Ending Sasuke Pov.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

-Insert song : Yume Tourou, ost. Kimi no na wa-  
 **(** Sakura – **Sasuke )** *Bold untuk Sasuke, non-bold untuk Sakura*

...

 _Eh? Kenapa aku bersikap aneh dan memukul para murid laki-laki?_

 _ **Cih, makan makanan yang manis-manis seenaknya.**_

 _Kenapa bukuku penuh catatan matematika yang membingungkan?_

 _ **Sial, bos menegurku beberapa kali.**_

 _Kenapa dia tidak bisa sedikit feminim! Pakai rok dan mengangkang._

 _ **Bersikap manis dan tertawa, apa maunya! Mengubah total kepribadianku.**_

 _Dasar kejam! Membiarkan nenek memasak!_

 _ **Menyebalkan! memasak untuk kakak bodoh itu!**_

 _Jangan mengikat rambutku!_

 _ **Jangan memboros gajiku!**_

 _Pemuda aneh!_

 _ **Gadis aneh!**_

 **O**

 **O**

 **Normal Pov.**

Setelah beberapa kali kejadian yang membingungkan, Sakura dan Sasuke mulai sedikit memahami keadaan jika setiap sehari sekali mereka akan bertukar tempat yang dalam pemikiran mereka adalah sebagai mimpi, terbukti dari beberapa orang di sekitar mereka kadang terlihat kebingungan dengan perubahan sikap mereka secara tiba-tiba, hal misterius ini belum terpecahkan, tidur menjadi pemicu mereka bertukar, pada akhirnya mereka akan saling membuat memo dan wajib menuliskan hal-hal yang sudah terjadi selama mereka bertukar tempat, tentunya dengan beberapa hal yang di buat dan harus di sepakati, hanya untuk melindungi gaya hidup masing-masing.

 **( Sasuke -** Sakura **)** *Bold untuk Sasuke, non-bold untuk Sakura*

 _ **Berhenti memotret dan makan makanan yang manis!**_

 _Makan-makanan yang manis itu baik juga untuk tubuh dan mood._

 _ **Jangan seenaknya memasak untuk Itachi, dia terus-terusan menagih masakan!**_

 _Bicara sopan pada kakakmu! Aku hanya memasak untuknya tidak perlu semarah itu! lagi pula kau harus membantu nenek! Masak! Masak!_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa masak dan jangan pernah memanggil Itachi dengan panggilan menjijikan!**_

 _Maaf saja, aku gadis yang di ajari sopan santun, aku tetap akan memanggil Kak Itachi dengan sebutan 'Aniki'_

 _ **Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa para murid perempuan terus mendekatiku dan memberi bento mereka.**_

 _Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa para murid perempuan dan murid laki-laki jatuh cinta padaku!_

 _ **Kau harus berterima kasih, aku sudah membuatmu populer.**_

 _Jangan jadi dirimu seutuhnya! Aku tidak populer seperti kau!_

 _ **Sakura, jangan mengubah sikapku!**_

 _Sasuke, jangan mengubah sikapku!_

 **O**

 **O**

Mulai menjalani hari seperti biasanya, tapi setiap kali mereka bertukar terasa seperti kepribadiannya pun ikut berubah. Beberapa mulai terbiasa dan menganggap jika mereka tengah stres atau sedikit lelah dan membuat mereka berubah sikap dan perilaku.

Peraturan dari Sasuke, tidak boleh boros, tidak boleh terlambat ke sekolah, perhatikan setiap pelajaran dengan baik, jangan membuatku jadi terlihat bodoh, jangan masak untuk Itachi, jangan seenaknya tertawa dan bersikap manis, hindari murid perempuan yang coba-coba jadi baik, jangan memakan makanan yang manis-manis, tidak boleh terlambat kerja dan harus teliti setiap memberi pesanan.

Peraturan dari Sakura, Jangan mengangkang saat pakai rok, jangan mengikat rambutku, jangan membuat nenek kesusahan, jangan memukul murid laki-laki, jangan bersikap sok dingin, jangan kerja soal matematika meskipun guru memanggilmu! Jangan sok pamer kepintaran dan kemahiranmu di olahraga!

Dan yang terjadi.

"Cih, untuk apa mengikuti ucapannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Aku tidak akan mengikuti ucapanmu!." Ucap Sakura.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Kirigakure : Minggu- 30 april 2017**

 **Tiidididitttt... Tiidididitttt... Tiidididitttt...**

Gadis berambut softpink ini membuka matanya perlahan, mematikan jam beker, menatap sekeliling ruangan dan ini bukan kamarnya, mereka bertukar lagi, menggeliat pelan dan meraih ponselnya di samping, lebih tepatnya ponsel pemilik tubuh yang asli. Hanya ada memo kemarin yang sudah di ketiknya dan ada tambahan memo baru.

* * *

 **Memo : Kalau kita bertukar di hari minggu, jangan malas, hari minggu bersih-bersih besar di kuil.**

 **Sakura.**

* * *

"Oh, Hari minggu." Ucapnya perlahan.

Menutup memo dan melihat layar ponsel itu, gadis itu selalu menggunakan foto wajahnya sebagai wallpaper. Menatapnya lebih lama, menurutnya gadis itu cukup manis dan dia sangat rajin, bahkan jika setelah mereka bertukar, apartemen jadi bersih, makan Itachi jadi teratur tapi dia tidak suka ketika harus menggunakan 'aniki' sebagai panggilan kakak tertuanya itu.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita tua, itu adalah nenek Sakura, Sasuke pun sangat menghormatinya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa memasak.

"Kau tidak lupa akan hari ini?" Ucap Nenek Chiyo.

"Hn, aku akan bersiap." Ucap Sakura.

Setelah sejam berlalu, berjalan ke arah kuil, Sasuke jarang masuk ke dalam, dia hanya membersihkan di luar, kuil itu memiliki bangunan yang cukup besar dan luas pada area dalamnya, ada ruangan bawah tanah menyimpan benda-benda antik dan beberapa foto pajangan keturunan Haruno terdahulu. Sasuke di minta untuk mengatur gudang dan menyimpan barang-barang dengan rapi, beberapa barang harus di cek, jika terjadi kerusakan akan segera di pisahkan agar kerusakannya tidak semakin parah.

Sasuke masih sibuk membersihkan, tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak sesuatu, melirik ke bawah dan melihat apa yang di injaknya, sebuah kalung dengan tali hitam dan ada hiasan kecil berlambang kipas berwarna merah dan putih, Sasuke cukup terkejut melihat benda itu, kalung ini adalah kalung miliknya, hanya ada satu yang dan merupakan pemberian kakeknya, entah kenapa kalung itu berada di dalam bangunan kuil ini.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Ucap nenek Chiyo, cucunya terlihat melamun.

"Benda ini, kenapa ada di sini?" Ucap Sakura dan menunjukkan kalung yang temukannya.

"Bukannya itu milikmu, kau biasa memakainya, tapi beberapa waktu lalu hilang ternyata jatuh di sini, sebaiknya kau simpan baik-baik" Jelas nenek Chiyo dan tersenyum.

"Uhm." Sakura mengantonginya dan mulai kembali membersihkan.

 **O**

 **O**

 **Konoha : Minggu- 30 april 2015**

"Wah... ini keren sekali." Ucap Sasuke.

Hari ini Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke berjalan-jalan di hari minggu, mereka tengah berkunjung ke aquarium raksasa yang baru-baru saja di buka, Sakura memandang takjub tempat ini, untuk pertama kalinya dia ke tempat seperti ini.

"Hari ini Sasuke yang manis yaa." Ucap Naruto, memandang senang ke arah Sasuke yang tengah berjalan lebih cepat ke depan, sesekali dia akan mendekat ke arah kaca aquarium raksasa itu dan tatapannya terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Dasar, dia mungkin sedang banyak pikiran lagi, makanya seperti itu." Ucap Kiba.

"Teman-teman, coba lihat ke sini." Ucap Sasuke yang sudah lebih jauh masuk ke dalam.

"Hey, Kiba, terasa kita tengah membawa seorang gadis untuk kencan." Ucap Naruto.

"Ha? Apa? Kau juga sedang setres juga." Ucap Kiba.

Menghabiskan waktu bertiga bersama, mereka juga berjalan-jalan ke sebuah mall dengan memiliki satu tempat yang terdapat banyak game, tempat yang seru dan Sakura tidak akan bisa berhenti tertawa melihat permainan Naruto dan Kiba. Sesekali beberapa gadis menghampiri Sakura dan mereka hanya berbicara sejenak, hanya menanyakan sekolah dan meminta nomer ponselnya, tapi gadis itu tidak memberikannya, meskipun sekarang dia tengah di tubuh Sasuke, pemuda itu akan marah besar, dia sudah mendapat peringatan untuk menjauh dari para gadis yang tiba-tiba baik.

"Mau di mana pun dia sangat populer." Ucap Kiba.

"Hahaha, begitulah Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

Meninggalkan mall dan pergi ke kafe, Sakura tidak akan kapok dengan teguran Sasuke, dia tetap memesan makanan yang manis. Berakhir di stasiun, rumah mereka tidak searah dan akan mengambil jalur kereta masing-masing, kecuali Kiba dan Naruto, mereka satu jalur. Masih menunggu kereta. Di stasiun cukup ramai, hari minggu orang-orang lebih senang menggunakan kereta, kembali mereka akan berbicara santai. seseorang yang tanpa sengaja berlari dengan terburu-buru, berlari ke arah ketiga pemuda itu, menabrak Sasuke dan pemuda itu mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya.

 **Peeeeengggggg...!**

Klakson kereta yang mulai memasuki jalur pemberhentian. Naruto dan Kiba terkejut, terlihat panik dengan arah jatuh Sasuke yang mengarah ke jalur kereta.

Sasukeeee...!

 **Peeeeengggggg...!**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Kirigakure : Senin- 1 Mei 2017**

 **Tiidididitttt... Tiidididitttt... Tiidididitttt...**

"Sasuke!"

Segera membuka mata dan terkejut, keringat menuruni pelipisnya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Sakura masih ingat dengan hal terakhir yang terjadi, tubuh Sasuke tersenggol dan jatuh ke rel di saat bersamaan keretanya tiba di stasiun.

"Sasuke? Apa aku sudah membunuhnya?" Ucap Sakura. Jika saja Sasuke, dia pasti tidak akan cereboh seperti itu, hanya di senggol membuat Sakura terjatuh.

Segera mengambil ponselnya dan membaca memo kemarin.

* * *

 **30 april 2017**

 **Memo : Aku sudah membersihkan kuil, dasar, hari ini kalian pergi bersenang-senang, jangan coba-coba menggunakan tubuhku untuk menarik perhatian para gadis, lagi-lagi kau suka bersikap sok manis, ingat saat kau di tubuhku kau itu seorang laki-laki! Oh iya, aku menemukan sesuatu di dalam ruangan bawah tanah di kuil, ini sedikit aneh, asal kau tahu saja, itu kalung milikku, aku pikir hilang dan kenapa ada padamu? Aku menyimpannya di bawah bantal, jangan sampai hilang lagi.**

 **Sasuke.**

* * *

Sakura mengangkat bantalnya dan melihat kalung itu, kalung yang tanpa sengaja di temukannya di halaman kuil saat bersih-bersih, dia pun merasa sedikit bingung, itu adalah kalung milik Sasuke, bagaimana bisa? Berpikir jika kalung itu mungkin di tanpa sengaja di jatuhkan. Menghela napas, dia ingin tahu apa terjadi setelah itu, saat dia mulai terjatuh ke jalur kereta.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Konoha: Senin- 1 Mei 2015**

 **Dreett...dreettt..dreeet...**

Mematikan alarmnya, bangun perlahan dan merasakan sakit pada lengannya, di jidatnya pun ada plester.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun." Ucap Itachi, membuka pintu kamar Sasuke, memastikan adiknya itu tidak apa-apa. kemarin dia pulang dengan luka lecet di jidat dan lengan, Naruto menceritakan jika Sasuke hampir saja terlindas kereta, Mereka berdua, Kiba dan Naruto, segera menarik tangan Sasuke menjauh dari kereta yang 1 detik lagi tiba di jalurnya, mereka takut setengah mati jika melihat posisi Sasuke yang jatuh, dia tiba-tiba pingsan dan mereka berdua membawanya pulang. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, aku pun sedikit terkejut dengan keadaanmu kemarin." Lanjut Itachi.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke, bingung.

"Kemarin kau hampir terlindas kereta, Naruto dan Kiba yang membawa mu pulang." Ucap Itachi.

 _Apa yang di lakukan Sakura? cereboh! Apa dia mau membunuhku?_

"Ya sudah, aku berangkat duluan, ada kasus." Ucap Itachi dan bergegas pergi.

Sasuke segera mencari ponselnya dan melihat memo baru, Sakura tidak mengetik memo apapun untuk kemarin, hanya ada beberapa foto yang membuat Sasuke menghapusnya, itu foto dirinya yang bergaya kaku dengan latar aquarium raksasa, wajahnya benar-benar malu, melihat tingkah Sakura yang memakai tubuhnya.

* * *

 **1 Mei 2015**

 **Memo : Apa kau ingin membunuhku! Aku hampir saja terlindas! Pakai otakmu jangan selalu terhibur dengan keramaian kota!**

 **Sasuke.**

* * *

Sasuke menghela napas, setelah mengetik perasaan kesalnya yang akan di baca Sakura besok, pemuda ini mulai bersiap dia tidak ingin terlambat, Sakura kadang masih nyasar dan membuatnya terlambat beberapa kali.

Tiba di stasiun kereta dan menaiki kereta menuju jalur sekolahnya, cukup ramai dan di hari senin kadang sedikit padat, pegawai, mahasiswa dan anak sekolah, mereka yang mendominasi gerbong kereta.

 **Bruuaaaghhh..!**

 **Brugghh..!**

 **Buumm..!**

Terdengar alarm peringatan yang menggema di Kota Konoha. Sebuah gempa dadakan yang cukup besar, menghancurkan sebagian gedung besar, pipa-pipa air di bawah tanah terangkat ke atas, membuat air menyembur dengan deras, jalanan retak, yang paling parah terjadi pada jalur kereta, membuat jalurnya ambruk dan seluruh kereta keluar jalur tertabrak satu sama lain, rel-rel itu bergeser cukup jauh. Seluruh pemadam, ambulans dan polisi di kerahkan untuk mengamankan beberapa tempat.

 **O**

 **O**

 **Kirigakure: Senin- 1 Mei 2017**

Sakura menekan-nekan ponselnya, di sana ada nomer Sasuke, mereka sengaja menyimpan nomer masing-masing, sedikit lucu, Sakura hanya berharap jika mereka akan bertemu secara langsung, tidak dengan cara bertukar tubuh lagi. Mencoba menghubungi nomer itu.

 ** _Nomer yang tuju tidak dapat di hubungi._**

Sakura menghela napas, dia ingin tahu kabar Sasuke bagaimana, apa dia selamat saat kejadian tidak sengaja itu, sedikit kesal dengan orang yang sudah menyenggol, rasanya begitu khawatir, tanpa sadar air matanya menetes dan perasaannya sedikit sesak.

 _Eh? Ada apa ini?_

Sudah siang dan Sakura hanya duduk termenung di ruang tv. Dia tidak ingin melakukan apapun, bermalas-malasan, berbaring di lantai.

"Kau tidak ada kegiatan?" Ucap Nenek Chiyo.

"Tidak, nek." Ucap Sakura.

Nenek Chiyo berjalan ke arah meja dan menaruh teh hangatnya, menyalakan tv sekedar untuk mendengar berita di siang hari ini.

"Nenek." Panggil Sakura, bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring dan duduk.

"Uhm?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering memimpikan kehidupan orang lain, kadang samar-samar aku mengingatnya, apa ini aneh?" Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, nenek juga pernah memimpikan orang lain, entah apa makna dari mimpi itu, keturunan Haruno terdahulu juga seperti itu dan mereka menggunakan mimpi itu sebagai ramalan, biasanya untuk pertanda atau peringatan." Jelas nenek Chiyo.

Sakura hanya menghela napas, dia sedikit penasaran akan hal ini dan siapa Sasuke sebenarnya. "Nenek, liburan musim panas, apa aku bisa keluar kota?" Ucap Sakura.

"Kau ingin kemana?" Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Ke Konoha." Ucap Sakura.

"Itu sangat jauh dari sini, lagi pula kau butuh banyak biaya ke sana." Ucap nenek Chiyo.

"Sejujurnya aku sudah menabung jauh hari, rencananya untuk keperluan lain, tapi aku rasa tabunganku bisa ku gunakan sementara dulu untuk ke sana, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu di sana nek, aku mohon, hanya dua hari saja, setelah itu aku akan pulang." Ucap Sakura dan berusaha memohon.

"Nenek akan mengijinkanmu jika kau tidak pergi sendirian."

"Yaa, aku harus mengajak siapa?"

"Pokoknya harus ada yang menemanimu." Ucap nenek Chiyo, tegas, dia hanya tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk pada cucunya yang berpergian ke kota besar.

 **O**

 **O**

"Aku mohon, kalian bisa membantuku? Hanya dua hari saja, anggap saja kita tengah berlibur." Ucap Sakura pada Ino dan Sai. Dia tengah berusaha mengajak kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ke Konoha?" Ucap Ino.

"Liburan yang cukup jauh." Ucap Sai.

"Nenek tidak akan mengijinkanku jika pergi sendirian, aku hanya ingin mencari sesuatu di sana, sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm... aku pikirkan dulu, soalnya ini perjalanan jauh." Ucap Sai.

"Aku juga, tunggu kabarku besok, aku harus membujuk orang tuaku dulu." Ucap Ino.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura, senang, masih ada sedikit harapan untuknya pergi ke Konoha.

"Hari ini kau terlihat normal, tidak biasanya." Ucap Ino.

"Benar, seharusnya menjadi Sakura yang populerkan." Ucap Sai.

"Sudah hentikan, aku sedang tidak setres lagi." Ucap Sakura.

 _Uhm, benar, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bertukar tubuh lagi, rasanya sedikit aneh, merasa ada yang tidak beres._

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Liburan musim panas.**

Aku sudah mempersiapkan hal ini jauh hari, mengingat kembali alamat rumah Sasuke, di Kirigakure ada bandara yang hanya beberapa kali beroperasi, tidak banyak orang yang datang ke kota ini, bersyukur dengan nenek yang mau memberiku ijin, bersama Ino dan Sai, kami seperti tengah berlibur musim panas.

Memakan waktu 2 jam dan tiba di Konoha, untuk sampai ke pusat kota, kami menaiki kereta super cepat, tidak memakan waktu lama dan sudah tiba di stasiun, kota Konoha semakin berkembang dan terdapat bangunan baru, Ino dan Sai terlihat begitu menikmati perjalanan ini, terutama Ino, dia jadi bisa melihat hal-hal yang tidak ada di Kirigakure, biaya hotel cukup mahal, kami hanya menyewa dua kamar di salah satu penginapan sederhana, aku meminta Ino dan Sai untuk mereka berjalan-jalan berdua saja, mengatakan pada mereka jika ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan dan aku merasa akan baik-baik saja jika sendiri, awalnya mereka melarangku, tapi akhirnya mereka membiarkanku pergi dengan satu syarat aku harus segera kembali saat sudah sore, terkesan seperti orang tua yang memberi peringatan jadwal pulang untuk anaknya, mereka membuatku tertawa.

Menyusuri sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke, kembali membuka memo di ponselku, hal aneh mulai terjadi, tidak ada memo tersimpan di dalam ponselku, semua seakan terhapus begitu saja, tapi aku masih bisa mengingat semuanya tentang Sasuke, aku harap bisa bertemu dengannya dan melihat keadaannya, masih sangat hapal dengan alamat rumahnya.

"Cari siapa?" Ucap seorang ibu-ibu. Aku jadi bingung, bukannya ini alamat rumah Sasuke dan nomer rumahnya, kenapa orang lain yang membukakan pintu.

"Uhm, begini, apa sebelumnya ada dua orang yang tinggal di sini? Namanya Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi, mereka bersaudara, kakaknya seorang polisi dan adiknya anak sekolahan." Ucapku.

"Oh, kau mencari pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya, tapi sayang aku sudah menjadi pemilik ketiga dari rumah ini." Ucapnya.

"Jadi, anda tidak tahu pemilik awalnya tinggal di mana?" Ucapku, rasanya usahaku sia-sia, Sasuke dan kak Itachi tidak tinggal di sini, lagi.

"Tapi, kalau kau ingin mencari pemilik sebelumnya, kau bisa ke alamat ini, tunggu, akan aku catatkan." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

Ibu-ibu itu memberiku secarik kertas, sebuah alamat pemilik resmi gedung apartemen itu, beberapa kali aku harus bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar, akhirnya aku menemukan rumah yang cukup besar, dia seorang pria tua, hampir setua nenekku, sangat ramah dan membiarkanku bertemu dengannya.

"Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Uhm... itu sudah sangat lama sekali, Itachi pindah dengan alasan tugas, katanya komandannya menugaskan Itachi ke kota Oto, cukup jauh dari Konoha, sedangkan adiknya, sayang sekali, dia meninggal saat gempa yang tiba-tiba melanda Konoha, dia termasuk dalam korban yang berada di tabrakan kereta, saat itu aku tahu Itachi sangat terpukul, Sasuke satu-satunya adik dan sekaligus keluarganya." Ucapan pria itu membuatku cukup terkejut.

"Kapan gempa itu terjadi?" Ucapku.

"1 mei 2015." Ucapnya.

Aku kembali terkejut, hari itu terakhir kami bertukar tubuh, aku pikir Sasuke akan jatuh ke rel, tapi dia meninggal besok harinya. Setelah mendengar semua pembicaraan pria tua itu, pamit padanya.

Berjalan tanpa arah tujuan, jadi, apa selama ini aku bertukar tubuh dengan hantu? Tapi kehidupannya begitu nyata. Mendatangi salah satu perpustakaan besar Konoha. Mencari rak yang akan menyimpan data korban gempa, biasanya hal ini akan di tulis dalam riwayat gempa di Konoha, ketemu, mendapatkan satu buku tebal, membukanya dan melihat beberapa foto hasil gempa itu, banyak korban berjatuhan, melihat nama—nama korban itu dan mendapat dua nama korban yang ku kenal, Naruto dan Kiba termasuk, berpikir jika mereka pun berada di dalam kereta, kejadiannya di pagi hari, di mana anak-anak sekolah akan naik kereta, terakhir menemukan nama Uchiha Sasuke. rasanya begitu sedih, kenapa Sasuke harus berada di dalam kereta itu juga, kenapa mereka harus menjadi korban? Dalam buku ini menyatakan jika gempanya tidak terdeteksi dan sangat cepat terjadi begitu saja, bukan dari arah laut, tapi dalam perut bumi, di dalam tiba-tiba terjadi pergeseran dan membuat permukaannya retak.

Melirik jam dan sudah sore hari, aku harus kembali, Ino dan Sai akan marah dan khawatir jika aku terlambat pulang, berjalan ke arah stasiun dan sepertinya aku salah jalan, tanpa sadar, langkahku membawaku ke stasiun yang sedang mengalami perbaikan, cukup parah saat ku lihat, beberapa pekerja mulai berhenti, sedikit konyol tapi aku ingin masuk ke sana, berusaha hati-hati dan tidak ingin ketahuan, para pekerja itu akan marah jika orang lain masuk ke sini tanpa ijin, aku bisa melihat tanda larang besar untuk di larang masuk kecuali pekerja.

Berhasil lolos dan masuk ke sana, beberapa kerusakan sudah di perbaiki, jalur rel masih banyak belum di pasang kembali, berjalan turun ke arah rel kereta, di sini tidak akan ada kereta yang beroperasi dan lewat, hanya berjalan-jalan pada rel-rel yang mulai di ganti, akhir perjalananku berhenti pada rel yang terputus, tidak bisa ke sana lagi, ini sangat tinggi dan di bawah adalah jalur sambungan yang putus dan jatuh ke bawah.

"Sasuke." lirihku, kakiku terasa lemas dan terduduk di sana, mau berusaha menahan diri tapi sepertinya aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, menangis sejadi-jadinya dan kembali meneriaki nama itu. Jika saja waktu terulang kembali, bukan, jika saja aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku ingin mengubah takdir Sasuke, aku ingin menyelamatkannya, aku ingin memberi peringatan padanya agar tidak naik kereta di pagi hari, aku ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula. "Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi, hiks." Ucapku, memegang erat kalung yang di temukan Sasuke pada gudang kuil. Kembali berdiri, seharusnya aku tidak ke sini dan hanya membuatku sakit.

 **Wuussshh...~**

Terkejut, angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang, seakan kau akan di terbangkan angin itu, tidak, tubuhku, aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan merasa akan jatuh ke bawah, menutup mataku rapat-rapat, jatuh dari ketinggian seperti ini? Aku akan mati.

Tapi.

Ada yang aneh, terasa begitu lama untuk jatuh, membuka mataku dan apa yang ku lihat, hanya langit sore dan di bawah sana masih terasa sangat jauh. Beberapa bayangan kejadian terlintas di depan mataku. Itu adalah aku yang masih anak SMP di tahun 2015, tengah membersihkan halaman kuil, tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seorang pemuda, dia seperti mencari sesuatu, tunggu, pemuda, Sasuke.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucapku._

" _Ah, tidak, aku hanya salah jalan, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini." Ucapnya._

" _Ha? Apa maksudmu? Maaf aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali." Ucapku, raut wajahku terlihat bingung._

" _Oh, aku hanya salah bicara." Ucapnya._

" _Apa kau turis? jika ingin kembali ke penginapan turun dari tangga ini dan belok kiri saja." Ucapku._

" _Hn, terima kasih." Ucapnya dan tersenyum tipis._

" _Tu-tunggu." Tahanku._

" _Hn?" Gumamnya._

" _Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Ucapku._

" _Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya._

Ingatan itu, jadi aku dan Sasuke sudah pernah bertemu, aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya, kembali bayangan kejadian lain, aku menemukan sesuatu di halaman, semacam sebuah kalung, aku pikir itu adalah yang di cari pemuda itu, mencoba mencarinya, dia adalah murid SMP konoha yang tengah darmawisata di Kirigakure, sangat terlambat, aku tidak bisa masuk ke bandara, berusaha berteriak untuk memanggilnya dan melambaikan kalung miliknya yang tengah ku pegang, akhirnya dia berbalik tapi hanya sebuah senyum tipis dan mencoba membaca gerak bibirnya.

" _Untukmu, simpanlah."_

 **Peeeeengggggg...!**

"Sasuke!" itu teriakkan Naruto dan Kiba.

 **Bughhtt..!**

* * *

 **-30 april 2015-**

 **.**

Aku terjatuh ke lantai, bersamaan dengan Kiba dan Naruto di depanku, masing-masing dari mereka menarik lenganku menjauh dari kereta yang sudah tiba.

"Sial, hampir saja kau terlindas kereta." Ucap Kiba.

"Hampir-hampir, rasanya begitu lemas, padahal kau yang akan jatuh." Ucap Naruto.

"Maaf anda tidak apa-apa?" Ucap seseorang yang sudah menabrakku saat itu.

Melihat ke arahnya dan ke Kiba dan Naruto, mereka tertawa setelah kejadian yang mengejutkan itu. Menatap kedua tanganku dan memegang wajahku, ini tubuh Sasuke, aku kembali ke tubuh Sasuke, segera memeluk erat Kiba dan Naruto, mereka masih hidup, sepertinya aku kembali sebelum kejadian buruk menimpah mereka.

"Woi, Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan!" Protes Kiba.

"Sasuke kau aneh sekali, jangan memeluk kami di depan umum!" Protes Naruto.

Aku tidak peduli dengan ucapan protes mereka, saat ini aku begitu senang. Setelah mendapat teguran dari penjaga stasiun, orang yang menabrakku sudah menjelaskannya dan meminta maaf padaku, berpisah dengan Naruto dan Kiba, sebelumnya aku meminta pada mereka untuk tidak pergi sekolah besok, mereka hanya memandang bingung ke arahku, tapi aku menatap serius ke arah mereka, memang akan sulit di percaya, aku sudah mengatakan jika besok akan terjadi gempa dadakan, sudah berusaha mengingatkan mereka, bergegas pulang dan menemui kak Itachi.

"Ha? Apa kau sedang mabuk? Mana ada gempa besok." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku serius! Tolong katakan pada walikota Konoha agar para warga mengosongkan area dekat stasiun ini." Ucapku dan menunjukkan sebuah peta kota Konoha, memberi lingkaran dengan spidol merah.

Kak Itachi masih terlihat tidak percaya, dia bahkan menatap serius padaku. "Sebenarnya kau siapa? Akhir-akhir ini adikku jadi bersikap aneh." Ucap Itachi, aku sedikit terkejut ketika kak Itachi mempertanyakan kepribadian Sasuke yang lain.

"A-aku, uhm, anggap saja aku sebuah perantara untuk memberi peringatan." Ucapku dan menundukkan wajah, baru kali aku melihat wajah kak Itachi yang terlihat begitu serius.

"Sudah, aku lelah, tidurlah, besok kau harus ke sekolah pagi dan jangan terlambat." Ucapnya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Bagaimana ini? Bahkan kak Itachi pun tidak ingin mendengarkanku. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Tidur nyenyak juga? Tidak! jika aku tidur dan besoknya adalah kami bertukar tempat, ini menjadi hal yang sia-sia, Sasuke akan menaiki kereta besoknya dan kejadian itu akan kembali terulang.

Keluar dari rumah dan bergegas pergi, aku akan mencoba meyakinkan petugas kereta agar tidak beroperasi besok. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Saat tiba di kantor pusat operasi kereta, mereka terlihat bingung mendengar ucapanku berpikir jika aku hanya main-main, mereka bahkan mengusirku, mendorong hingga terjatuh. Kenapa dengan mereka? Aku hanya berusaha berbuat baik.

Berlari ke arah stasiun dan mencoba berbicara pada beberapa petugas lain di sana, berharap ada yang mau mendengarkanku meskipun hanya satu orang, hasilnya nihil, tidak ada yang ingin mendengarkanku, aku mengamuk di kantor stasiun dan kabur begitu saja, beberapa dari mereka mengejarku, aku sudah tidak kuat lari lagi, memilih turun ke jalur rel dan berlari di sana, mereka berhenti, aku yakin mereka pun tidak berani turun ke sana.

"Woi...! apa kau sudah gila! Kembali anak muda!" Teriak mereka, tapi aku tidak peduli, terus berlari menyusuri terowongan gelap ini, setelah ini akan tiba di jalur yang terputus, tapi jalur itu masih utuh di tahun ini, dari arah jauh aku mulai mendengar suara klakson kereta, terus berlari, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan hidup Sasuke di rel ini. Suara keretanya semakin terdengar, kaki ku pun sudah tidak kuat berlari, berbalik dan melihat cahaya terang dari lampu kereta yang berjalan sangat cepat ke arahku.

 **Peeeeengggggg...!**

 _Sasuke!_

 **O**

 **O**

 **Normal Pov.**

Sasuke membuka matanya dan apa yang di lihatnya, dia hampir terjatuh ke area yang sangat curam ke bawah, menarik tubuhnya sendiri dan terduduk di sana, melirik ke arah sekitar, cukup terkejut, dia berada di Konoha dalam keadaan bertukar tubuh dengan Sakura, ini tubuh Sakura, ingatannya kembali saat melihat keadaan rel kereta yang terputus ini, Sasuke masih sangat mengingatnya, dia meninggal saat beberapa kereta yang keluar lintasan dan saling menabrakkan diri.

"Apa yang di lakukannya di sini? Tapi, seharusnya aku sudah mati'kan?" Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat bingung.

 _Sasuke...! Sasuke..!_

Sasuke mendengar suara teriakkan dari dalam terowongan rel kereta, segera berdiri dan berlari ke sana, dia sangat yakin jika itu suara Sakura. Hari sudah semakin sore dan sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam.

 **Buught..!**

Sesuatu seperti menabrak Sasuke dari depan, membuatnya terjatuh dan melihat siapa yang tengah menabrak tubuhnya itu.

"A-aduh." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa sedikit kesakitan.

"Dasar bodoh apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka terduduk di atas rel. Gadis berambut _softpink_ itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat siapa yang tengah duduk di hadapannya, berwajah cukup kesal, itu tubuh Sasuke dan sudah kembali pada ke pemiliknya, segera melompat ke arah pemuda itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau masih hidup, hiks." Ucap Sakura dan menangis, dia tidak percaya jika akan bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke, pemuda itu sedikit membalas peluk dari gadis yang tengah memeluknya.

"Apa kau sampai repot-repot datang ke sini untuk mencariku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hu-umh." Sakura mengangguk cepat.

"Bisakah kau tidak berada di tempat seperti ini? Ini tempat yang cukup berbahaya." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke. "Di sini adalah tempat terakhirmu, aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Saat kembali ke tubuhmu, aku berusaha meyakinkan orang-orang agar menjauh dari area jalur rel, tapi mereka tidak percaya sama sekali." Ucap Sakura, tertunduk sedih.

"Hal ini sudah pasti di anggap aneh, dan kau pun di anggap sudah gila." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya mencoba memperingati, kau sudah tahu akan hal ini, jadi katakan pada kak Itachi untuk membantumu." Ucap Sakura.

"Akan ku coba." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ini aku kembalikan kalung milikmu, aku sudah membaca memo terakhirmu jika ini seperti barang peninggalan kakekmu." Ucap Sakura, memberikan kalung itu, Sasuke mengambilnya dan malah memakaikannya pada Sakura.

"Aku sudah ingat akan hal itu, kita pernah bertemu dan kalung ini sudah ku berikan padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Saat itu aku belum mengenalmu dan merasa pembicaraanmu sangat aneh, seperti kita sudah pernah bertemu saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku sengaja mengajukan darmawisata ke kota Kirigakure, para guru setuju, aku pikir kita bertukar tubuh di waktu yang sama, tapi sepertinya aku salah sangka, yang ku temui saat itu adalah murid SMP dan bukan murid SMA seperti saat kita bertukar, kau seakan datang dari masa depan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm, mungkin ini sebuah takdir untuk kita berdua." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum, mengambil sebuah spidol dari tas kecil yang di bawanya sejak pergi dari penginapan. "Semua memo di ponselku terhapus, aku ingin kita bisa mengingat satu sama lain meskipun itu hanya nama." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa itu penting?" Goda Sasuke.

"Sangat penting!" Ucap Sakura, sengaja berwajah cemberut.

"Karena memoku di ponselmu sudah terhapus, biar aku yang menulis duluan." Ucap Sasuke, menarik pelan telapak tangan Sakura dan mulai menulis. Setelah Sasuke menulis, Sakura juga akan menulis di telapak tangan Sasuke.

Menghilang.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghilang.

 **Dreeet...dreeett..dreett...**

 **Ino calling.**

" _Sakura! kau kemana saja! ini sudah malam dan kau belum kembali sesuai janjimu."_ Ucap Ino, dia terdengar sangat marah.

"Ah, maaf, aku sedikit tersesat, sekarang aku sedang berjalan pulang." Ucap Sakura.

" _Syukurlah, kau itu membuatku khawatir, cepatlah, kau tidak ingin sia-sia ke Konoha'kan? malam ini kita jalan-jalan bersama."_ Ucap Ino.

" _Cepatlah, aku pun sudah lapar."_ Ucap Sai.

" _Minggir kau, biarkan aku berbicara dengan Sakura_." Ucap Ino.

"Uhm, baiklah." Ucap Sakura.

Menutup ponselnya dan melihat sekitar, sudah malam, hanya ada lampu-lampu besar menerangi tempat yang masih dalam perbaikan ini.

"Apa yang ku lakukan di sini? Aneh, eh? Tunggu dulu, untuk apa ke Konoha?" Ucap Sakura, bergegas keluar dari area pembangunan itu, berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju tempat penginapannya, dia mengingat tempat penginapannya, selebihnya Sakura merasa sangat aneh, dia seperti orang kebingungan dan tidak tahu tujuannya untuk ke Konoha.

Mendatangi sebuah restoran ramen Ichiraku.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ada tempat ramen seenak ini." Ucap Ino.

Mereka bertiga hanya mendatangi tempat makan ramen, Sakura seperti merasa ingin ke sana dan ada perasaan di mana hal ini belum terwujud.

"Sakura, apa ini pertama kalinya kau ke Konoha?" Ucap Sai.

"Tentu, aku pun tidak menyangka akan bisa ke sini." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, kau itu aneh, baru pertama ke sini dan malah berkeliaran sendirian, seakan-akan kau sudah hapal kota ini." Ucap Sai.

"Benarkah? Hehehe, aku hanya mengikuti instinku." Ucap Sakura dan terkekeh.

"Jangan bicara terus, cepat makan." Ucap Ino.

Sakura menetap sejenak kuah ramen itu, merasakan ada hal yang di lupakannya, tapi dia tidak ingat hal apa itu, menatap telapak tangannya.

 **Aku mencintamu.**

 _Eh? Kenapa ada tulisan seperti ini pada telapak tanganku? siapa yang menuliskannya, siapa? Aku tidak ingat sama sekali. Arrgggg...! ini membuatku pusing, tadi aku tidak sadar berada di area jalur rel yang hancur, ada apa denganku?_

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Ucap Sakura.

Menghabiskan makan malam mereka dan kembali ke penginapan. Besok hari terakhir dan mereka akan kembali ke Kirigakure.

Terdengar beberapa suara dari para pelanggan yang masuk ke dalam restoran ramen ini.

"Sekali-kali kita makan ramen dulu, aku bosan ke kafe." Ucap pemuda berambut blonde.

"Aku mau ke restoran lain, siapa menyetujui ide ini?" Protes seorang pemuda berambut coklat.

"Kalian sungguh berisik, diamlah." Ucap pemuda rambut hitam.

Ino dan Sakura saling bertatapan dan malah tertawa pelan, ketiga orang yang baru masuk itu cukup ribut dan terdengar seperti anak kecil, Sai menatap bingung ke arah kedua temannya itu, entah apa yang membuat mereka tertawa.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Kirigakure : 12 Desember 2022.**

 **1 pesan.**

 **:: Ino.**

 **Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku memakai gaun putih? apa akan cantik?**

* * *

 **:: Sakura.**

 **Kau pakai apapun akan terlihat cantik. Apa Sai tidak menetapkan warna gaunmu?**

* * *

 **::Ino.**

 **Katanya, yang mana saja bagus, dasar, selerahnya buruk.**

* * *

 **:: Sakura.**

 **Hahahah, sudahlah, kalian akan segera menikah, jangan bertengkar terus.**

* * *

 **::Ino.**

 **Iya, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan membantuku membeli gaun.**

* * *

 **:: Sakura.**

 **Sip!**

* * *

Wajah Sakura terlihat senang, sebentar lagi, kedua sahabatnya akan menikah. Di kuil ada beberapa relawan yang sangat menyukai bangun kuil, mereka memohon pada nenek Sakura untuk tinggal di kuil itu, mereka adalah sejarawan yang ingin meneliti kota Kirigakure dan kebudayaannya. Sakura masih sibuk untuk pekerjaannya, kadang ingatannya kembali pada tulisan di tangannya saat dia berkunjung ke Konoha, dia pun tidak tahu siapa yang sudah menuliskan kalimat itu.

"Pergantian direktur yaa." Ucap Sakura, setelah mendapat tugas untuk menjemput seseorang yang akan menjadi direktur baru di kantor pengelolah tambang di Kirigakure.

"Iya, katanya dia akan tiba sebentar lagi, dia benar-benar pintar, yang ku dengar dia seumuran dengan kita." Ucap Salah satu teman kerja Sakura, Rin.

"Dia pasti orang hebat." Ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja, dia lulusan terbaik di Konoha, bersiaplah, kita akan pergi bersama." Ucap Rin.

"Wah, ternyata warga kota besar, Kau tahu bagaimana orangnya?" Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm..., kita akan membuat kertas bertuliskan nama perusahaan kita saat di bandara, sejujurnya aku pun tidak tahu orangnya, heheheh." Ucap Rin.

"Uh, dasar." Ucap Sakura dan menepuk pelan jidat Rin.

"Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kita menunggu, biar lebih mendapat kesan baik sebagai pegawainya." Ucap Rin.

"Aku sudah tahu akan maksudmu itu." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa pelan.

Mereka bergegas ke arah bandara, Rin bisa menyetir, mereka menggunakan mobil milik kantor. Sakura memandangi kota Kirigakure yang mulai ada perubahan perlahan, beberapa rumah mulai di bangunan, supermarket di tambah, sebuah bangun cafe dan restoran, butik, dan beberapa bangunan lainnya, walikota baru mulai menata kota Kirigakure, menambahkan beberapa tempat wisata, mengoperasikan dermaga yang dulunya tidak di perbaruhi, sekarang menjadi cukup ramai.

Tiba di bandara mereka hanya menunggu, cukup lama hingga pesawat yang berasal dari Konoha mendarat, beberapa orang mulai keluar dari pintu kedatangan. Rin sudah menyiapkan selembar kertas ukuran A4 dan menuliskan nama perusahaan mereka di sana.

"Bahkan mereka tidak memberikan tahu nama orang itu." Ucap Rin, sedikit kesal dan mulai mengangkat kertasnya tinggi-tinggi. "A-aduh. Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku sakit perut, Sakura tolong pegang ini, setelah mendapat orangnya tunggu aku." Lanjut dan Rin dan bergegas ke toilet.

Sakura hanya menghela napas, mengangkat selembar kertas itu tinggi, sesekali memperhatikan penumpang yang berjalan keluar, dari arah kejauhan, seorang pria berjalan ke arah Sakura, mendorong trolinya, ada satu koper besar dan tasnya di sana, seorang pria dengan rambut hitamnya, pupil mata hitamnya, bibir yang tipis dan kulit wajah yang putih, wajahnya terkesan datar dan dingin, Sakura cukup terkejut jika orang yang di lihatnya sejak tadi berjalan ke arahnya dan berhenti, mereka bertatapan cukup lama, tanpa sadar air mata Sakura menetes.

"Ah, ma-maaf." Ucap Sakura dan segera menghapus air matanya, dia merasa aneh, hanya menatap wajah pria itu dan malah membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Terasa seperti sudah lama sekali kita saling mengenal satu sama lain." Ucap pemuda itu tiba-tiba, membuat gadis di depannya melebarkan tatapannya, detik berikutnya dia tersenyum.

"Aku pun merasa begitu." Ucap Sakura.

"Nama anda?" Ucap mereka bersamaan tanpa sengaja.

 **O**

 **O**

Sementara itu Rin masih sibuk di dalam toilet.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **[ TAMAT ]**

* * *

 **CATATAN DARI AUTHOR:**

fiiiuuhhh...~ bagaimana? bagaimana? lumayan nggak? author tidak tahu bagus atau tidak, suliiiiiitttt banget tiru alur kimi no na wa, makasih untuk **Fujiwaraa** yang sudah mau request fic dengan alur yang cukup membuat author sakit kepala, HAHAHAHAH *serius* endingnya masih kurang serek, malas ah ambil ending kimi no na wa, soalnya dalam fic author mereka berbeda tempat dan cukup jauh, hahahaha. seperti yang author sudah jelas, Sasuke dan Taki itu bertolak belakang, jadi sulit buat Sasuke yang mau grepe2 dada saat berada di tubuh Sakura, itu terlalu OC untuk seorang Sasuke, tidak! husbando author tidak se mesum itu!

ngomong-ngomong, yang baca ngerti nggak, agak rumit yaa, soalnya ada dua tempat berbeda, dua waktu yang berbeda, dan dua chara yang harus di jelaskan masing-masing, kalau masih nggak ngerti alurnya, baca pelan-pelan yaa, kalau baca buru-buru pasti nge-review, "NGGAK PAHAM" kalau ada ngereview gitu, baca lagi sampai benar-benar mengerti...!

alurnya cukup jauh dari kimi no na wa, soalnya kimi no na wa pake unsur kebudayaan yang rumit, author sudah baca tentang hal itu dan masih bingung, tentang kebudayaan dari si Mitsuha itu, nggak mau asal buat, soalnya takut melenceng dan jika di kritik author tidak bisa membalas apa-apa, hahaha, ceritanya ngambil jalan damai lah.

Bagaimana **Fujiwaraa**? udah sesuai nggak dengan keinginan requestnya? ini KIMI NO NA NAWA versi author, sengaja membalik posisi mereka, pada fic auhtor Sasu yang menjadi orang di masa lalu.

oh, ada insert song di dalam fic ini, coba deh dengar sambil baca fic di atas hingga lagunya habis, author sudah coba, kok bisa merinding sendiri yaa, apa ada yang lewat-lewat, hahaha *bukan* tapi terasa seperti sedang nonton Kimi no na awa versi lain, XD

.

ah, tambahan, ada yang sempat tanya tentang 'my little wife' yang ampun fic itu sudah tamat cukup lama.

.

okey, segitu aja,

terima kasih sudah sempat membaca oneshoot ini. ingat, kalau nggak ngerti, baca pelan-pelan.

.

_Sasuke fans_


End file.
